Sayangi Aku, Ibu
by ocana
Summary: "Untuk ibu, terima kasih telah melahirkanku di dunia ini. Aku senang bisa menjadi anakmu, itu adalah hal terindah dalam hidupku.."/"Aku tidak pernah melahirkan anak cacat berambut pirang"/ MikotoNaruto slight SasuNaru family not incest , RnR. Chapter 5 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

"_Untuk ibu, terima kasih telah melahirkanku di dunia ini. Aku senang bisa menjadi anakmu, itu adalah hal terindah dalam hidupku. Dan maafkan aku ibu, karena aku tidak bisa menjadi anak sempurna seperti anak-anak yang lainnya. Tapi aku berjanji, aku akan menebus semua itu dengan membahagiakanmu. Apapun akan kulakukan, agar kau bahagia. Ibu…"_

* * *

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing : Mikoto (ibu) and Naruto (anak), etc

Genre : Family, Angsty, love family.

Rated :K+ or T

…..

* * *

Sayangi Aku, Ibu

* * *

_-Lembaran pertama-_

**-Ibuku-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang anak laki-laki tengah berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa di sebuah lorong yang terlihat sepi, fisiknya terlihat sempurna, dua bola mata sewarna batu safir, dua tangan berkulit tan, dan sepasang kaki jenjang yang sempurna. Sedikit aneh karena dia berjalan menggunakan tongkat bantu yang tergenggam erat di tangan kanannya, seperti difungsikan untuk menopang tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh. Bahkan cara berjalan pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak sama dengan orang-orang pada umumnya, rapuh dan pincang. Namun hal itu akan membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya mengerutkan kening tatkala melihat paras tampan pemuda pirang tersebut, bukan karena dua tanda lahir di masing-masing pipinya. Bukan, bukan itu. Namun lebih pada senyuman ramah yang selalu terpasang apik di kulit muka tan-nya, siapapun yang melihatnya akan terhipnotis. Sungguh, ekspresi bersahaja yang ia tunjukan akan membuat siapapun melupakan kekurangan yang dimiliki oleh sang pemuda.

TOK TOK TOK

"Silahkan masuk"

Suara seorang wanita menyapa gendang telinga si pirang, membuatnya tak segan untuk membuka pintu yang ada di depannya.

"Maaf sensei, saya terlambat" pemuda itu sedikit membungkuk.

"Tidak apa Naruto, aku tahu kau hari ini ada tugas piket" sang guru bernama Kurenai itu tersenyum maklum ke pemuda bernama Naruto tersebut. "lebih baik kita mulai saja, silahkan duduk" ujar sang guru, menepuk-nepuk kursi panjang yang ia duduki, seolah berkata bahwa ia menyuruh sang pemuda blonde untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Mengerti, Naruto pun berjalan kearah sebuah piano berwarna hitam yang berada di hadapan sang guru. Kurenai menggeser tubuhnya, memberi ruang untuk sang murid. Naruto melepaskan tongkat miliknya dan menyandarkannya ke piano tersebut. Dengan sedikit bantuan dari sang guru, Naruto pun terduduk di sampingnya. Kurenai mulai memainkan tuts-tuts piano yang ada dihadapannya, diikuti dengan Naruto. Perlahan Naruto memejamkan matanya, menikmati nada-nada indah yang ia dan Kurenai hasilkan.

"Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini, mungkin hanya sampai pukul empat" ujar sang guru masih memainkan tuts-tuts piano yang ada dihadapannya.

"Oh, baiklah" ujar Naruto singkat.

"Kejuaraan piano tingkat kota tinggal menghitung hari, jika kali ini kau lolos maka kau akan naik tingkat nasional. Dan itu akan membantumu masuk ke perguruan tinggi Konoha" Naruto menghentikan permainan pianonya, membuat Kurenai mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Aku akan berusaha agar bisa lolos tingkat Nasional"

Naruto memandang sang guru dan tersenyum, Kurenai yang melihatnya mau tak mau ikut tersenyum. Bahagia melihat semangat sang murid, dan hal itu membuat hatinya menjadi hangat. Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke piano yang ada di hadapannya, kembali memainkan tuts-tuts piano itu.

"Akan kubuat Ibu bangga dengan permainan pianoku" ujar Naruto dengan senyum bahagia diwajahnya, ia memainkan piano tersebut lebih semangat. Membayangkan bahwa sang ibu akan tersenyum bangga jika ia lolos tingkat nasional nanti.

Kurenai tersenyum melihat pemuda pirang yang ada disampingnya itu. Ia sadar, bahwa keterbatasan tidak akan bisa menghalangi seseorang untuk meraih cita-citanya. Mulanya ia sangsi ketika pemuda yang ada di depannya itu memintanya untuk mengajarinya bermain piano. Kelainan tulang belakang sejak lahir membuat saraf motoriknya tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik, Kurenai tahu itu, itu sebabnya pemuda berambut pirang itu menggunakan tongkat bantu untuk berjalan. Mengajarinya bermain piano pastinya akan sangat sulit. Namun ia kini yakin, bahwa pemuda itu mampu mengharumkan nama sekolahnya bahkan membuat bangga kedua orang tuanya. Ya, Kurenai yakin itu…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tadai-!" pekikan Naruto terhenti.

"okaerinasai, Naruto" seorang lelaki berambut hitam berkucir membalas salam Naruto yang terputus. Lelaki itu manatap sang adik dengan sedikit ragu, sama halnya dengan dua lelaki lain yang ada disana. Naruto pun memandang ketiga lelaki yang tengah duduk di ruang tengah itu dengan bingung, sang pemuda pirang itu pun mendekat kearah mereka.

"Kak Itachi, kak Sasuke, dan ayah mau kemana? Kenapa kalian berpakaian rapi sekali?" Naruto pun mendudukan diri disebelah sang kakak, Sasuke, sembari meneliti setiap penampilan orang yang ada disana. Sedikit bingung karena mereka bertiga memakai pakaian formal, padahal saat ini mereka sedang tidak akan bekerja. "Akh!- hari ini kan ulang tahun Ibu, jangan-jangan kita semua akan merayakan ulang tahun Ibu? Kemana? Dimana?" Naruto mulai ingat, ya, hari ini adalah ulang tahun sang ibu. Mikoto. Ibu yang telah melahirkannya.

"ya, kita akan merayakan ulang tahun ibu, Naruto. Ayah sudah memesan tempat untuk makan malam kita sekeluarga." Fugaku membelai helaian pirang Naruto dengan lembut, Naruto tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku ganti baju dulu.."

"jangan ajak dia Fugaku!, atau kau lebih memilih membatalkan acara makan malam ini" suara seorang wanita memecah suasana damai yang ada diantara ayah dan anak tersebut, mendengar hal itu mau tak mau sang suami memandang sang istri dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa maksudmu? Naruto anak kita juga!" suara Fugaku meninggi, ia tidak suka dengan apa yang dikatakan Mikoto terhadap anak bungsunya.

"Hah, anak kita kau bilang? Jangan bilang kalau anak haram ini anakku! Sudah kukatakan berapa kali hah?" suara Mikoto ikut meninggi, menyaingi suara sang suami. Wanita berambut hitam panjang itu pun berjalan kearah si bungsu, sehingga kini ia berdiri tepat dihadapannya, memandangnya dengan tatapan mengejek. "Aku tidak pernah melahirkan anak cacat berambut pirang" perkataan menusuk Mikoto itu lantas membuat Fugaku geram.

"jaga bicaramu! Naruto itu anakmu, anak yang kau lahirkan. Sebagai ibu kau tidak pantas mengatakan hal itu" Fugaku berteriak tepat dihadapan sang istri.

Sasuke yang melihat pertengkaran kedua orang tua itu mendengus kasar, ia merasa panas jika harus berlama-lama berada satu ruangan dengan mereka. Apalagi mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari sang ibu. Ia pun menutup kedua telinga Naruto ketika Mikoto lagi-lagi mengeluarkan perkataan yang menyakitkan, seperti 'Cacat', 'Anak haram', 'Anak tidak berguna', 'Anak memalukan', dan lain sebagainya. Naruto sendiri hanya diam ketika sang ibu mengatakan hal itu berulang-ulang kali, dan Naruto pun selama bertahun-tahun hanya menanggapi dengan cara yang sama. Tak pernah sekalipun ia menangis ketika sang ibu mengatakan hal itu, malahan ia tersenyum dan menatap ibu dengan pandangan sayang. Tapi Sasuke dan Itachi tahu, Naruto tersenyum hanya untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri. Mereka tahu ketika Naruto menangis pada malam hari ketika sang ibu menyumpahinya mati pada pagi dihari Naruto berulang tahun, mereka tahu saat Naruto menangis tanpa suara dikamar pada malam hari ketika siangnya sang Ibu menghina permainan pianonya, mereka tahu saat Naruto menangis di kamar mandi ketika sang ibu membuang kalung yang Naruto hadiahkan padanya.

"Kalau saja Minato sialan itu tidak memperkosaku, pasti hidupku tidak akan hancur seperti ini" tangis Mikoto pecah, ia menatap Fugaku dengan pandangan marah.

Memang benar, Naruto bukanlah anak biologis dari Fugaku. Mikoto mengalami pelecehan seksual ketika ia pulang bekerja disalah satu perusahaan tempatnya bekerja dulu. Seorang lelaki bernama Minato lah pelakunya. Lelaki itu mengaku bahwa ia telah memendam perasaan cinta kepada wanita bersuami itu sejak mereka menginjak bangku SMA, ya, lelaki itu adalah teman SMA Mikoto. Obsesinya pada Mikoto telah membutakan segalanya, ia pun kemudian memperkosa Mikoto dan meninggalkan benih dirahimnya. Kejadian itu membuat Mikoto frustasi, ia bahkan mencoba membunuh Naruto saat ia masih dalam kandungan dengan cara melakukan overdosis. Namun sayang, hal itu dapat digagalkan oleh Fugaku. Tindakan yang dilakukan Mikoto untung tidak sampai membuat sang ibu beserta Naruto kecil meregang nyawa, namun Naruto kecil terpaksa harus menanggung konsekwensi atas tindakan yang dilakukan oleh sang ibu. Naruto kecil terpaksa terlahir menjadi anak yang cacat. Fugaku yang melihat keadaan Naruto kecil tersentuh, hatinya merasa hangat ketika tangan mungil Naruto kecil menggenggam erat jari telunjuknya. Ia pikir tak seharusnya anak sekecil ini disalahkan atas apa yang terjadi pada sang istri, bagaimanapun juga Naruto kecil tidak menghendaki terlahir dari hubungan terlarang dan juga terlahir dengan keadaan yang tidak sempurna. Air matanya mengalir, sejak saat itu Fugaku berjanji, ia akan melindungi Naruto apapun yang terjadi. Hati Fugaku sakit ketika mendapati kenyataan bahwa ia harus melindungi Naruto dari ibu kandungnya sendiri.

"Tak sepantasnya kau menyalahkan Naruto atas semua ini!" Fugaku memegang erat pundak Mikoto dan menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengerti" Mikoto menatap Fugaku dengan pandangan sakit.

"A-ayah, I-ibu, Kak Itachi dan kak Sasuke, kalian pergi saja. Aku tidak usah ikut, aku dirumah saja. Aku baru ingat hari ini aku banyak peer, jadi tidak bisa ikut pergi." Naruto menginterupsi pembicaraan kedua orang tua itu dengan ragu, ia lalu memandang orang-orang dewasa yang ada dihadapannya dengan sendu.

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti, ayo kita pergi, Itachi, Sasuke, Fugaku" Mikoto pun pergi meninggalkan keempat lelaki yang ada disana.

Itachi menatap sang adik dengan rasa bersalah bersarang didadanya, tidak tega jika ia harus meninggalkan Naruto sendirian dirumah. Namun jika ia tidak melakukan hal itu, maka sang ibu akan lebih membenci Naruto lagi. Dan ia tak mau itu terjadi.

"Sudah kalian pergi saja, aku tidak apa-apa kok" Naruto tersenyum kearah mereka bertiga. 'sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa' ujar Naruto dalam hati, mencoba meyakinkan diri sendiri. Dengan ragu ketiga lelaki itu pun pergi meninggalkan salah satu anggota keluarga mereka. Dan Naruto sendiri hanya menatap kepergian mereka dengan cengiran yang biasa ia tunjukan, membuat rasa bersalah mereka sedikit terobati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ibu.." sedikit ragu Naruto memanggil sang ibu yang tengah duduk dikursi ruang tengah sembari menyesap teh perlahan, ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Mikoto. Membuat Mikoto harus mendongak menghadapnya. "lusa aku ada pentas piano mewakili sekolahku, ibu datang ya. Aku mewakili sekolahku, jadi aku a-"

"Aku sibuk" jawab Mikoto dengan nada ketus, membuat Naruto untuk beberapa saat terdiam. "Sudah sana pergi, kau membuatku sakit" Mikoto mengambil majalah dan membacanya, mencoba menghiraukan sang anak.

"oh, ibu sibuk sekali ya? Hehehe, ya sudah tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula ini hanya tingkat kota, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan sang ibu dengan hati yang sakit.

Sedih juga karena sang ibu, Mikoto, tidak mau hadir diacara pentas piano Naruto. Meskipun sang ayah dan kedua kakaknya tidak pernah absen melihat pementasan pianonya, namun itu tidak bisa menggantikan kebahagiannya jika sang ibu-lah yang datang melihat pementasan pianonya. Naruto pun kemudian berjalan ke lantai atas, dimana piano hitam miliknya berada. Berusaha mengusir rasa sedih yang hinggap dihatinya dengan bermain piano. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali bermain piano, keterbatasan membuatnya sulit untuk melakukan hal-hal yang lain kecuali bermain piano. Jarang sekali ia keluar untuk bermain bersama teman-temannya. Bukan, bukannya ia tak mau bersosialisasi, ia sadar bahwa ia hanya akan menyusahkan teman-temannya yang lain jika ia ikut bermain bersama mereka. Perlahan ia mulai menekan tuts-tuts piano itu, sehingga menghasilkan suara yang kemudian menjadi nada-nada yang padu. Lembut dan tenang, namun terdengar pedih, permainan piano yang sangat menyayat hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit di Konoha kali ini tidak secerah biasanya, mungkin benar jika ramalan cuaca disalah satu tv swasta tadi pagi mengatakan bahwa hari ini akan turun hujan. Hujan lebat lebih tepatnya. Gemuruh suara gesekan antar partikel-partikel ion negatif dan positif di langit bahkan terdengar jelas di telinga seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang kini sedang berjalan sembari menenteng sebuah tas berukuran sedang. Sedikit kepayahan ia berjalan menggunakan tongkat bantu miliknya, namun dirinya sendiri bahkan terlihat biasa, atau bisa dibilang sudah terbiasa dengan cara berjalannya sendiri. Pemuda itu tak henti-hentinya memasang senyum menawan di wajah tampan miliknya sembari menatap tas cokelat yang entah apa isinya.

**Tes**

Setitik air hujan turun tepat di helaian pirang Naruto, membuatnya terkejut. Dengan cepat ia pun memasukan tas cokelat tersebut kedalam tas ransel orange miliknya, takut kalau bungkusan yang ia bawa tadi akan basah. Ia pun kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kembali, sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya, meskipun air hujan hampir sepenuhnya membasahi tubuhnya. Jalan yang ia lalui sepi, tidak ada toko ataupun halte bis yang bisa ia gunakan untuk berteduh. Salahkan ia yang menolak untuk dijemput oleh sang kakak, Itachi. Memang, SMA Konoha tidak terlalu jauh dari kediaman Uchiha. Namun bagi sang kakak dan ayahnya menjemput Naruto adalah hal wajib yang tidak bisa ditolelir, salahkan juga kekeraskepalaan Naruto yang memaksa untuk tidak dijemput, sehingga mengharuskan sang kakak melanggar aturan tersebut. Dan inilah hasilnya, basah karena hujan. Sesekali Naruto merapatkan jaketnya karena hawa dingin yang menelusup diantara baju seragam dibalik jaket miliknya. Meskipun begitu senyum pemuda itu sama sekali tidak hilang, bahkan semakin melebar tatkala membayangkan wajah sang ibu ketika ia pulang nanti. Ia tahu Mikoto, sang ibu membenci dirinya. Namun rasa sayangnya terhadap sang ibu membutakan segalanya, ia yakin bahwa suatu saat nanti sang ibu akan mau mengakui dirinya. Ya, ia sangat yakin akan hal itu.

Lama bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, membuatnya tak sadar bahwa sebuah mobil hitam tengah mengikutinya dari belakang. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mobil itu berhenti dan membuat sang pemilik keluar dari sana. Seorang lelaki paruh baya keluar dari mobil itu, parasnya yang tampan mungkin akan membuat orang berpikir bahwa lelaki itu berusia tak lebih dari tiga puluh tahun, namun janganlah menilai orang dari penampilan luar. Lelaki paruh baya tersebut berjalan sedikit tergesa, dan berhenti ketika ia tepat berada di hadapan pemuda yang sebelumnya telah ia ikuti sejak dua jam yang lalu.

"Naruto?"

Sang pemuda yang dipanggil lantas menatap orang yang memanggilnya. Ia terkejut, sangat terkejut malah. Ia seperti…

Melihat bayangannya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dimana Naruto?"

Sang ayah, Fugaku bertanya kepada siapapun yang ada dikediamannya. Seharusnya saat ini si bungsu sudah berada dirumah, ini sudah hampir malam dan ia sama sekali belum melihat batang hidung si pirang.

"Biarkan saja dia pergi, itu lebih baik"

Ujar sang ibu ketus yang sedari tadi sibuk membaca majalah fashion di sofa ruang tengah kediamannya. Fugaku hanya mendengus menanggapi, tidak mau berurusan panjang dengan sang istri. Ia pun kemudian melengang pergi meninggalkan sang istri tanpa pamit. Tiba-tiba saja Itachi, sang anak sulung datang. Membuat Fugaku yang belum sempat keluar dari kediamannya menatap sang Uchiha bungsu dengan raut heran.

"Dimana Naruto?" Tanya Fugaku kepada sang anak, Itachi.

"Dia bilang tidak ingin dijemput hari ini, dia ada tugas kelompok bersama teman-temannya" ujar Itachi menanggapi.

"telfon dia, tanyakan dimana dia sekarang dan jemput dia" perintah sang ayah kepada Itachi, dan dibalas sang anak dengan anggukan kepala.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Akulah ayah kandungmu"

Pernyataan lelaki berambut pirang itu membuat pemuda pirang dengan warna mata senada dengan miliknya itu mengerutkan kening. Ia tatap lelaki paruh baya di depannya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Sepintas fisik dan ciri-cirinya sama, hanya usia yang membedakan mereka. Lelaki itu menatap Naruto lurus, mencoba meyakinkan pemuda yang kini sedang memegang secangkir cokelat panas dengan kedua telapak tangannya tersebut. Ya, kini mereka sedang berada di sebuah café tak jauh dari mereka pertama kali bertemu tadi.

"A-ayah kandung?" Naruto kembali bertanya, mencoba memastikan pendengarannya.

Lelaki itu mengangguk.

"Mungkin kau sudah tahu jika ibumu melahirkanmu karena…,"

"Stop, jangan lanjutkan" sedikit terkejut lelaki itu ketika tiba-tiba saja Naruto memotong perkataannya, membuatnya merasa bersalah. "Sebenarnya apa maksud anda menemui saya" ujar Naruto menatap sang lelaki dengan tatapan tajam, merasa tidak nyaman dengan awal pembicaraan mereka.

"Kumohon, ikutlah denganku, akulah ayah kandungmu. Minato Namikaze"

Naruto beranjak dari kursinya, mengenakan tas ranselnya dan membenarkan jaket yang ia kenakan kemudian menatap Minato dengan dingin. Ia tarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, mencoba mengumpulkan segenap kekuatannya.

"Bagaimana mungkin anda bisa berkata seperti itu setelah apa yang dialami oleh ibuku. Anda adalah orang yang membuatku merasa bersalah telah terlahir dari rahim ibuku," Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak, "Dan jika anda bertanya apakah aku mau ikut dengan anda maka jawabannya adalah, tidak. Aku akan terus bersama ibu sampai ia mau memaafkanku atas dosa-dosa yang anda perbuat. Saya harus pergi, permisi"

Naruto pun pergi, meninggalkan Minato yang masih sama dengan posisinya tadi. Perkataan Naruto tadi membuatnya sakit. Jujur, ia sangat menyayangi Naruto. Setelah sekian lama menyesali apa yang ia perbuat kepada Mikoto, ia pun mengerti. Ia lah yang harus bertanggung jawab atas segalanya, ia juga mengerti bahwa cinta adalah suatu hal yang tidak bisa ia paksakan. Kini ia sudah merelakan Mikoto bersama Fugaku, namun kelahiran Naruto yang sampai ke telinganya membuatnya memiliki semangat baru. Ia merasa sangat bahagia atas kelahiran Naruto, ia bahagia telah menjadi seorang ayah meskipun secara tidak langsung. Ia bertekad akan memperbaiki jalan hidupnya sehingga dapat membawa Naruto hidup bersamanya dan membahagiakannya. Namun sepertinya itu tidak semudah yang Minato bayangkan.

'Ayah tak akan menyerah, Naruto' ujar Minato dalam hati.

Bersambung…

* * *

Author's Note :

Hi Mina-san, terima kasih sudah mau mampir sejenak buat ngebaca fanfict-ku. semoga yang baca fanfict-ku selamat dunia akhirat dan dapet pahala, amiin. Fanfict ini kira-kira akan bersambung sampai tiga-empat chapter kedepan. Aku dapet ide ini waktu ngga sengaja nonton ftv tentang anak cacat yang terlahir karena hasil hubungan bebas sang ibu bersama pacarnya, dan berakhir dengan sang ibu yang menikah dengan lelaki lain yang nggak dicintainya, tapi malah menjadi orang yang paling sayang sama anaknya. Si ibu sendiri malahan benci dan mencoba membunuh si anak (#kok jadi cerita). Tapi tenang ajah buat para readers, cerita ini bakal bedaaaa banget ama yang ada di ftv. Aku cuman ngambil konfliknya ajah tapi jalan sama isi ceritanya beda. Semoga readers berkenan.

Wassalam.

Seperti biasa, silahkan isi daftar hadir di kolom

_**Review!**_

~\Ciao/~


	2. Chapter 2

"Bagaimana mungkin anda bisa berkata seperti itu setelah apa yang dialami oleh ibuku. Anda adalah orang yang membuatku merasa bersalah telah terlahir dari rahim ibuku," Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak, "Dan jika anda bertanya apakah aku mau ikut dengan anda maka jawabannya adalah, tidak. Aku akan terus bersama ibu sampai ia mau memaafkanku atas dosa-dosa yang anda perbuat. Saya harus pergi, permisi"

.

'Ayah tak akan menyerah, Naruto' ujar Minato dalam hati.

.

* * *

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing : Mikoto (ibu) and Naruto (anak), etc

Genre : Family, Angsty, love family

Rated : K+ or T

…..

* * *

_-Lembaran kedua-_

**- Kakak – Kakakku-**

"Tadaimaa" ujar seorang pemuda pirang kepada siapapun yang ada dirumahnya.

"Okaeri" jawab seorang lelaki yang ada disana, singkat.

"Eh, kenapa sepi sekali? Dimana yang lain?" Tanya Naruto kepada sang Kakak. Ia pun mengganti sepatu sekolahnya dengan sandal dan kemudian mendekat kearah Sasuke.

"Entahlah, rumah sudah sepi ketika aku datang" ujar Sasuke sembari menyeruput kopi panas yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

Naruto memandang sang kakak sejenak dengan pandangan ragu, dan itu membuat Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. "Um, ibu dirumah kan?" Tanya Naruto sedikit ragu kepada sang kakak, dan Sasuke pun hanya membalas dengan anggukan singkat.

Sasuke memandang sang adik sejenak, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Naruto. Sudah jelas sang ibu sangat tidak menyukai kehadiran si pirang, bahkan sebaliknya, sang ibu sering mengatakan hal-hal yang selalu menyakitkan untuknya. Namun tanpa ragu ataupun sungkan sang adik selalu mendekati sang ibu, seakan hal itu tak pernah terjadi.

"sepertinya didapur, aku akan mandi dulu" pamit Sasuke kepada Naruto yang kemudian langsung melengang pergi.

Naruto pun yang mengerti langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah dapur, hendak menemui sang ibu. Ia intip sejenak sang ibu dari belakang tembok pemisah antara dapur dan ruang makan. Terlihat siluet seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang tengah bergelut dengan peralatan dapur dan sayuran yang ada disana. Dia terlihat terampil dan tak ragu ketika ia harus memotong ikan dan membersihkan sisiknya dengan pisau ditangannya. Naruto kemudian menghampiri sang ibu yang tengah mencicipi sup yang mengepul dari atas kompor. Ia berdiri tepat di belakang sang ibu yang dua puluh senti lebih tinggi darinya, Mikoto yang mengetahui bila sang anak tengah memperhatikannya hanya diam. Menghiraukan kehadiran Naruto dengan tetap sibuk dengan kegiatannya mempersiapkan makan malam. Naruto yang merasa dihiraukan berinisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan, namun sebelum itu ia mengambil sesuatu di dalam tas ransel miliknya.

"Selamat ulang tahun ibu!" ia menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna orange kehadapan sang ibu sembari tersenyum lebar. Dan senyum itu perlahan pudar ketika sang ibu tidak merespon sama sekali, bahkan untuk sekedar menerima pemberian sang anak. Ia hanya berlalu lalang di depan Naruto, seolah anak itu tidak pernah ada sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. "Maaf kemarin aku lupa kalau ibu ulang tahun, sebagai permintaan maafku aku memberikan ini" masih dalam posisi yang sama, yaitu dengan satu tangan terangkat kedepan dengan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang ditangannya. Masih tidak mendapat respon membuat Naruto perlahan menurunkan tangannya dan meletakan kotak tersebut di meja makan yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Tak terasa semua makanan kini telah siap di meja makan, Mikoto yang melihat sebuah kotak berwarna orange di meja makan itu mengambilnya. Membuat Naruto kembali mengembangkan senyum, berpikir bahwa sang ibu akan membukanya. Namun sayang, senyum Naruto kembali pudar ketika sang ibu membuang kotak itu ke lantai tepat dihadapannya tanpa membukanya terlebih dahulu. Bibir terkatup rapat-rapat, sorot matanya terlihat terluka. Dengan kesusahan dia pun bersimpuh di atas lantai, mengambil kotak tadi dan membukanya. Air matanya menetes ketika ia melihat cangkir dengan lukisan wajah sang ibu pecah menjadi dua bagian. Namun dengan cepat ia hapus air mata yang mengalir dari safir miliknya itu dengan cepat. Mikoto hanya duduk diam dikursi sembari menatap Naruto dengan pandangan datar dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada, seolah-olah pemuda pirang itu pantas diperlakukan seperti itu.

Naruto mendongak menatap sang ibu dengan pandangan sendu, matanya memerah karena menahan air mata yang terus memaksa keluar dari safir indahnya.

"I-ibu jangan seperti ini, aku tidak suka…" ujar Naruto lirih kepada sang ibu.

Mikoto mendekat kearah sang anak dan memandangnya dengan lurus.

"Kau pikir aku peduli kau suka atau tidak?" bisik Mikoto tepat di hadapan Naruto, membuat si pirang tak kuasa mengalirkan air matanya yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Naruto menundukan kepala, menatap lantai di bawahnya.

"A-aku juga anak ibu, apa salah jika aku ingin ibu menyayangiku seperti halnya kak Sasuke dan Kak Itachi?" ujar Naruto di sela-sela isakannya.

"Berani sekali kau berbicara seperti itu padaku, hah?" nada bicara sang ibu naik satu oktaf, membuat Naruto tersentak kaget. "sini!" Mikoto menarik salah satu lengan Naruto dengan kasar dan menyeretnya ke kamar mandi.

"I-ibuu, sakit bu, lepas…" Naruto meronta, mencoba melepaskan tangan sang ibu yang mencengkram erat dilengannya, namun gagal. Keadaan tubuh Naruto tidak mendukung sama sekali.

.

.

.

"Kumohohon, berhen-uhuk-uhuk"

Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya, wajahnya mengeras ketika ia mendengar suara memohon dari orang yang sangat familiar baginya. 'Naruto!' Sasuke pun langsung berlari menuju ke lantai bawah, tempat dimana Naruto dan sang ibu berada. Jantung Sasuke berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, berharap bahwa sang ibu tidak sedang melakukan hal gila terhadap sang adik.

"Ibu! Apa yang ibu lakukan!" pekik Sasuke saat ia melihat sang ibu tengah menyiram Naruto dengan air di kamar mandi, sungguh, pemandangan yang mengerikan.

Sasuke pun mendekat kearah dua orang itu dan dengan sigap membantu Naruto berdiri, ia memandang sang ibu dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan. Tak habis pikir dengan apa yang sang ibu lakukan terhadap Naruto. Dan Mikoto sendiri hanya memalingkan mukanya kearah lain, tidak mau menatap wajah sang anak tengah, sasuke.

"Ibu sungguh tidak punya hati, ibu-"

"S-sudah kak…" perkataan Sasuke terpotong, ia pun menatap sang adik yang tampak terisak dan kedinginan. Naruto mencengkram lengan Sasuke erat.

Sasuke menatap Naruto sesaat, lalu menghela nafas kasar. Ia pun kemudian merangkul sang adik dan menggiringnya menjauhi sang ibu, merasa jika berlama-lama dengannya hanya akan semakin memperburuk keadaan.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-san?"

Seorang lelaki dengan masker diwajahnya menatap sang atasan dengan pandangan malas, sudah setengah jam yang lalu sejak ia menghadiri rapat yang saat ini masih terus berjalan. Namun ia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan perhatian dari sang atasan, mungkin pikirannya sedang melayang entah kemana. Dan itu membuat lelaki bernama Kakashi menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa yang sedang anda pikirkan saat ini Sasuke—san, asal kau tahu saja, saat ini semua mata sedang tertuju kepadamu" bisik lelaki itu tepat ditelinga sang atasan yang duduk tepat disampingnya.

Sasuke melirik sekilas kearah Kakashi, dan kemudian menatap satu persatu relasi bisnisnya yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan menuntut. Sasuke pun menghentikan kegiatannya mengetuk-ngetukan pulpen diatas meja sejak rapat itu dimulai dan mulai fokus terhadap sekelilingnya. Ia pun membereskan berkas-berkasnya diatas meja dan berdiri.

"Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan rapat ini besok, aku ada urusan penting. Permisi" dengan cepat ia pun pergi meninggalkan ruang rapat itu, dan juga berpasang-pasang mata yang memandangnya dengan pandangan bingung.

Sasuke berjalan melewati koridor panjang perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Beberapa karyawan yang berpapasan dengannya menunduk hormat sekedar untuk menyapa, sedangkan yang disapa sendiri tidak terlalu mengurusi. Ia kemudian duduk disalah satu ruangan ia bekerja, dan kemudian mendudukan diri disana. Sasuke mengurut pelipisnya perlahan, mencoba menghilangkan sakit kepala yang menderanya sejak semalam. Matanya terpejam, namun sedetik kemudian terbuka. Ia sandarkan tubuhnya disandaran kursi kerja yang ia duduki sekarang. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian semalam, kejadian yang menjadi penyebab sakit kepalanya sekarang ini.

.

.

_-Flashback-_

_._

"Janji ya kak?" Naruto memandang sang kakak, Sasuke, dengan memohon. Sasuke hanya diam, tidak berniat untuk menanggapi. "Kak? Janji, jangan ceritakan ini kepada kak Itachi dan ayah" Naruto menggenggam telapak tangan sasuke yang dingin, berharap bahwa sang kakak mau mengerti. "Aku tidak ingin ada pertengkaran dikeluarga kita" Naruto memandang wajah Sasuke dengan lekat, "apa lagi karena aku" Naruto menunduk.

Sasuke tidak yakin, sebenarnya ia tidak mau menuruti keinginan sang adik. Kejadian ini harus ia ceritakan kepada sang ayah dan Itachi, ia tak ingin kejadian ini terulang. Namun ia juga tidak ingin Naruto menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas pertengkaran yang terjadi antara kedua orang tuanya, ia tak ingin kembali membebani sang adik. Ia tatap Naruto yang kini tengah terbaring di ranjang.

"Janji ya kak?" Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke, nafasnya semakin memburu. Mungkin karena demam yang menjadi tamu baru baginya.

Sasuke mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum lebar, Sasuke yang melihatnya membalasnya dengan senyuman tak kentara. Sasuke mengelus helaian pirang milik Naruto dan kemudian merapikan selimut sang adik. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk lepas dari dunia nyata dan memasuki dunia mimpi, meskipun begitu Sasuke masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Lama ia tatap wajah Naruto yang terlihat damai, hatinya sakit ketika kembali memikirkan janji yang mereka buat tak kurang dari tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Namun ia telah berjanji kepada sang adik, dan ia akan menepati janji itu. Semoga.

.

_-End of Flashback-_

_._

_._

Terhanyut dalam kejadian semalam membuatnya lupa bahwa jam sudah menunjukan pukul enam lebih. Sasuke menghela nafas, ia pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruang kerjanya. Ia bereskan semua lembaran kertas dan map-map yang ada diatas meja kerjanya, ia putuskan untuk membawa pulang beberapa pekerjaannya yang belum sempat selesai. Belum sempat ia berdiri ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya, membuatnya mengerang kesal karena keinginannya untuk pulang menjadi tertunda.

"Masuk" ujar Sasuke, berharap bahwa orang yang ia temui sedang tidak akan membicarakan hal penting.

"Permisi, apa anda Uchiha Sasuke?" ujar seorang pria diseberang sana.

Pria itu kemudian sepenuhnya memasuki ruangan sang Uchiha, setelah sebelumnya hanya berdiri diambang pintu. Sasuke sendiri tidak memperhatikan tamunya, dan malah asik dengan berkas-berkas yang ada diatas meja kerjanya. Sibuk membereskan pekerjaannya yang menuntut untuk diselesaikan.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat, "sebaiknya cepat katakan apa perlumu, aku tidak punya banyak waktu" sambung sang Uchiha tanpa melihat sang tamu yang kini mulai mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku ingin membicarakan tentang adikmu, Naruto" pria itu mendudukan diri tepat di depan meja kerja Sasuke tanpa permisi, seolah-olah apa yang ingin ia bicarakan lebih penting daripada tata karma kepada seorang Uchiha.

Sasuke merespon dengan cepat ketika pendengarannya menangkap nama sang adik terucap dari pria yang terdengar asing baginya. Ia pun langsung menatap pria yang sedari tadi memulai pembicaraan dengannya.

"Kau?" Sasuke menatap pria yang ada di depannya bingung.

"Perkenalkan, aku Minato Namikaze. Ayah biologis Naruto"

Sasuke diam. Dengan cepat ia cerna perkataan orang yang ada dihadapannya kini. Dua bola mata safir, rambut pirang mencolok, ia seperti melihat bayangan Naruto di masa depan. Tidak salah jika orang bernama Minato itu mengaku sebagai ayah biologis dari Naruto, orang-orang pun akan mengatakan hal yang sama ketika kedua orang berambut pirang itu bersama. Dan apa maksud orang itu mengatakan bahwa ia adalah ayah biologis dari Naruto?.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke menatap Minato dengan tajam.

"yah, mungkin kau sudah mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan kita" Minato melipat kedua tangannya di dada, ia tatap sang Uchiha tengah dengan ramah. Berbanding terbalik dengan sang Uchiha. "Aku ingin Naruto tinggal bersamaku dan menjadi anak sah ku", pernyataan Minato tadi membuat Sasuke mendengus geli yang mungkin lebih terdengar seperti meremehkan.

"Atas dasar apa kau berbicara seperti itu?" sang Uchiha bungsu berdiri dari singgasananya, ia langkahkan kakinya kearah jendela besar yang berada di belakang meja kerjanya. Jendela yang tepat menghadap ke pusat kota Konoha.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanggung jawab atas apa yang aku lakukan beberapa tahun silam. Memberikan kehidupan baru, semua fasilitas pendukung untuk kelangsungan masa depannya, kebahagiaan dengan keluarga baru yang mencintainya..." Ujar Minato dengan tatapan menerawang.

"kau tidak perlu memberikan itu, Naruto sudah memiliki semuanya" Sasuke masih menatap pemandangan indah Konoha lewat jendela kerjanya.

Dan…" Sasuke melirik kearah Minato, menanti apa yang akan dia katakan selanjutnya. "Aku ingin memberinya ibu baru yang benar-benar menyayanginya".

Sasuke terdiam, tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus akan dia katakan. Entah mengapa separuh dari hatinya menyetujui perkataan Minato. 'Ibu baru yang benar-benar menyayangi Naruto' kalimat itu terus terngiang di kepala sang Uchiha. Sasuke kemudian kembali mendudukan di singgasananya, sedikit terkejut karena lelaki pirang itu meletakan amplop besar berwarna cokelat di meja kerjanya.

"Kau hanya perlu menandatangani ini" ujar Minato sembari meletakan pulpen miliknya ke atas amplop cokelat pemberiannya tadi. Sasuke kembali dibuat bingung ketika Minato berdiri, hendak pergi dari kantornya. Mengingat bahwa apa yang mereka sedang bicarakan belum berakhir. "Aku beri kau waktu satu minggu untuk memikirkanya…" dan Minato pun pergi, meninggalkan beban lain kepada Sasuke.

.

.

.

"J-jangan bu.." ujar Naruto sembari mencoba meraih kartu peserta lomba pementasan piano yang kini berada di genggaman Mikoto, sedangkan sang ibu sendiri hanya menatap sang anak tanpa perasaan.

Bukannya Naruto tidak memperbolehkan sang ibu untuk sekedar melihat kartu peserta miliknya, tentu dia akan meminjamkannya dengan senang hati jika sang ibu tidak memegang pemantik api disebelah tangannya yang kosong dan mengancam akan membakarnya. Ya, dengan senang hati Naruto akan pinjamkan kartu itu. Namun kenyataannya sang ibu kini tengah memegang pemantik api, bersiap untuk membakar kartu peserta milik sang anak.

"Dengan begini kau tidak akan bisa mengikuti lomba konyol itu, dan mempermalukanku di depan umum" Mikoto mulai menyalakan pemantik api miliknya dan meletakannya tepat di bawah kartu peserta yang tergantung bebas disalah satu tangannya yang lain.

"J-jangan…" Naruto memandang sang ibu penuh harap.

Naruto mencoba meraih, namun sekeras apapun usahanya tetap saja ia tidak bisa meraih kartu tersebut. Berusaha menghindari sang anak, Mikoto pun mendorong Naruto, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat si pirang terjatuh ke lantai.

"Baiklah" Mikoto pun memadamkan pemantik api tersebut, dan memandang Naruto penuh arti. Dan Naruto sendiri pun menghela nafas lega. "Tapi silahkan kau ambil sendiri", dan tanpa rasa kasihan sama sekali, Mikoto kemudian melemparkan kartu tersebut ke luar jendela. Naruto memandang sang ibu dengan tatapan tidak percaya, Mokoto sendiri hanya menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan. Naruto kemudian menuju ke arah jendela tempat sang ibu tadi membuang kartu peserta miliknya, dan seperti yang ia duga, kartu itu telah mengapung dengan indah di atas kolam renang milik keluarga Uchiha. "Selamat mencoba," Mikoto pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan sang ibu kepada dirinya.

Air mata Naruto mulai mengalir disalah satu safir miliknya, namun dengan cepat ia menghapusnya. Ia tak ingin terlihat lemah, ia harus kuat. Dia sudah bertahun-tahun diperlakukan seperti itu oleh sang ibu, dan seharusnya hal itu akan membuatnya menjadi kuat. Naruto kemudian tersenyum, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia adalah anak lelaki yang kuat. Ya, sebagai lelaki ia tidak boleh terlalu mudah untuk menangis, menangis hanya untuk anak yang lemah. Dan dia bukanlah orang yang lemah. Ia pun perlahan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke taman belakang, menuju ke kolam renang dibelakang rumah. Perlahan ia menuruni tangga dengan tongkat miliknya hingga kini ia telah sepenuhnya berada dilantai dasar kediaman Uchiha. Rumah sangat sepi, tentu, hanya ada sang ibu dan dirinya yang ada di rumah tersebut. hari ini hari jumat, ia pulang lebih awal. Tapi tidak demikian dengan ayah dan kedua ayahnya, seperti pekerja yang lain mereka akan pulang pada pukul empat sore, bahkan bisa lebih jika keadaan tidak memungkinkan.

Naruto kemudian berjalan mendekati kolam renang yang berada di belakang kediamannya, memang kolam itu tidak terlalu luas, namun kedalaman kolam renang itu bahkan bisa menenggelamkan tubuh Naruto sepenuhnya. Kolam renang sedalam dua meter terlihat kecil di mata sang kakak, Itachi, yang merupakan mantan atlet renang semasanya. Dengan bantuan tongkatnya ia pun kini sudah terduduk di pinggir kolam renang tersebut, perlahan ia acungkan tongkatnya kearah kartu yang tengah mengambang tepat di tengah-tengah kolam. Namun sayang, antara Naruto dengan tengah kolam terlalu jauh, ia pun kemudian memajukan dirinya hingga kini separuh tubuhnya berada diatas kolam. Hanya butuh sentuhan kecil saja maka pemuda blonde itu akan terjatuh ke kolam, Naruto sudah tahu hal itu, dan ia sangat berhati-hati.

'dapat!'

Naruto tersenyum lebar tatkala tali kartu peserta lomba itu sudah menggantung rapuh di tongkatnya. Pelan, pelan,...

Dan, yup. Kartu itu kini telah aman di tangan sang pemilik. Naruto kemudian berdiri menggunakan tongkat bantu miliknya.

"Untunglah, jika tidak a-AAAA!"

**BYURR!**

.

.

.

Itachi memandang pemuda yang ada dihadapannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Antara marah, kecewa, sedih, semuanya menjadi satu. Ia tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran pemuda yang kini duduk dihadapannya. Ya, pemuda itu adalah Sasuke, adik kandungnya sendiri. Itachi menatap sebuah amplop besar berwarna cokelat yang Sasuke sodorkan kepadanya, dan si sulung sendiri sama sekali tidak berminat dengan hal tersebut. lama, tidak mendapat respon Sasuke pun meletakkan amplop tersebut di depan sang kakak, Itachi. Itachi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, kemudian menghela nafas dengan kasar.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Sasuke!" kerasnya suara Itachi membuat beberapa orang yang ada di restoran tempat mereka duduk itu kini memandang mereka dengan pandangan risih. "Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Naruto kepada orang lain begitu saja, dia itu adik kita Sasuke. Naruto adik kita!" Itachi kemudian meraih gelas yang ada di depannya dengan kasar dan meminum isinya dengan cepat. Sasuke sendiri hanya menatap dengan datar.

"Aku tahu, bahkan aku lebih mengetahui dirinya daripada kau, Itachi!" Sasuke memandang sang kakak dengan tajam, "aku hanya ingin dia bahagia, aku hanya ingin dia bisa tumbuh di lingkungan yang normal. Dengan ibu dan ayah yang menyayanginya! Apa aku salah?" nafas Sasuke memburu, mulai terbawa emosi. "Aku sudah menandatangani surat itu, tinggal kau dan ayah. Kini masa depan Naruto ada ditangan kalian" ujar Sasuke lirih, yang dipikirkannya saat ini hanya Naruto, tidak ada yang lain.

"Bukankah selalu ada jalan lain, kenapa harus menyerahkan Naruto?" Itachi memandang Sasuke dalam, "Aku ingin kita selalu bersama, menjadi keluarga yang utuh." Itachi menatap sang adik dengan pandangan sendu, "apa kau tidak ingin seperti itu, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi kepada Sasuke, namun yang ditanya hanya diam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Sasuke menatap gelas ditangannya dengan pandangan menerawang, dan kemudian menghela nafas kasar. "Terkadang kita harus mengorbankan kebahagian untuk sebuah kebaikan," Sasuke kemudian beranjak dari kursinya, hendak meninggalkan sang kakak. "Sebaiknya kita singkirkan ego kita masing-masing dan mulai berpikir rasional" dan Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan sang Kakak yang masih memandang amplop pemberian Sasuke dengan hati tak menentu. Hatinya kacau saat ini, ia ingin keluarganya, namun disisi lain ia juga menginginkan kebahagiaan Naruto. Apapun akan ia lakukan jika itu demi kebaikan Naruto. Namun, ia tidak yakin dengan hal ini.

Itachi memandang amplop di depannya, masa depan Naruto ada ditangannya dan sang ayah sekarang. Ia lalu membuka amplop tersebut, benar, tanda tangan sang adik sudah terpampang manis disana. Disana juga ada nama sang ayah, Fugaku, dan ia sendiri tentunya. Dan tentu saja belum ada tanda persetujuan dari yang bersangkutan.

Ia mulai membaca baris demi baris kalimat yang ada disana, dan kemudian mengambil pulpen yang ada di saku kemeja miliknya. Sekali gores saja maka sang Uchiha sulung telah resmi menyetujui sang adik untuk diserahkan kepada Minato, ayah biologis Naruto. 'Ya, ini demi kebaikan Naruto', ujar Itachi dalam hati, berharap bahwa hal yang ia lakukan kali ini adalah benar.

Pulpen sudah tertancap di atas kertas, dan…

'Jangan!'

Tiba-tiba saja suara sang adik, Naruto, terdengar, membuat Itachi menoleh kearah sekitar. Namun tidak ada orang yang dimaksud disana. Kembali ia fokus dengan kertas yang ada dihadapannya, jantungnya kini berdebar-debar. Sedikit bingung karena tiba-tiba saja suara Naruto terbesit di dalam pikirannya, dan itu membuatnya bimbang.

**Trrt…trrt..trtt**

Getaran handphone dari dalam saku Itachi membuat sang Uchiha bungsu kembali membatalkan niatnya untuk menandatangani kertas pemberian sang adik sulung. Ia pun lalu mengambil handphone miliknya dan menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Ya, ayah ada ap-" tiba-tiba Itachi terdiam, pertanyaan sang Uchiha bungsu kepada sang ayah tadi terhenti. Entah mengapa jantungnya kali ini terasa berhenti, terlalu sulit mencerna perkataan dari sang ayah. Dengan cepat ia masukan kertas yang tadi Sasuke berikan padanya kedalam amplop dan melengang pergi. Hanya satu yang ia pikirkan saat ini…

'Naruto!'

Bersambung…..

* * *

Author's note :

Terima kasih untuk para readers yang masih sudi untuk membaca fanfictku ini, maaf kalo update-an nya kelamaan. Aku biasa bikin fanfict dalam keadaan mood, jadi kalo lagi ngga mood ya ngga bikin #digampar. Ini udah mau sampai inti ceritanya kok, prospek kedepannya fanfict ini ngga sampai lebih dari lima chapter bakalan tamat. Tapi ngga janji hlo! Yang jelas saya bakalan namatin fanfict ini, dan lanjut ke fanfict-fanfict selanjutnya. Sekali lagi sankyuu. Akhir kata.

Wassalam.

Seperti biasa, silahkan isi daftar hadir di kolom

_**Review!**_

~\Ciao/~


	3. Chapter 3

**Trrt…trrt..trtt**

Getaran handphone dari dalam saku Itachi membuat sang Uchiha bungsu kembali membatalkan niatnya untuk menandatangani kertas pemberian sang adik sulung. Ia pun lalu mengambil handphone miliknya dan menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Ya, ayah ada apa, aku baru saja-," tiba-tiba Itachi terdiam, pertanyaan sang Uchiha bungsu kepada sang ayah tadi terhenti. Entah mengapa jantungnya kali ini berdetak lebih cepat, terlalu sulit mencerna perkataan dari sang ayah. Dengan cepat ia masukan kertas yang tadi Sasuke berikan padanya kedalam amplop dan melengang pergi. Hanya satu yang ia pikirkan saat ini…

'Naruto!'

….

* * *

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Mikoto (ibu) and Naruto (anak), etc**

**Genre : Family, Angsty, love family**

**Rated : K+ or T**

* * *

_-Lembaran ketiga-_

**- Ayahku dan Ayah Kandungku-**

.

.

.

.

Tap Tap Tap

"Dimana Naruto?"

Dengan nafas yang masih memburu, Itachi bertanya kepada sang ayah dan satu saudara laki-lakinya yang lain, Sasuke. Yang ditanya sendiri hanya diam, membuat sang Uchiha sulung jengah. Ia kemudian mendekat ke salah satu bilik pintu yang ia yakini jika Naruto ada di dalamnya. Namun belum sempat ia memegang kenop pintu tersebut sang ayah sudah lebih dahulu memegang lengannya, menghentikan si sulung.

"Dokter masih didalam, kita harus menunggu diluar"

Itachi mengerti, ia pun hanya menatap sang adik bungsu dari kaca pintu. Ya, Naruto ada disana. Ada beberapa orang di dalam sana, sedang berusaha membuat sang adik nyaman. Atau lebih tepatnya membuat Naruto agar tetap hidup. Dan sepertinya mereka sudah selesai dengan tugasnya, karena mereka kini tengah berjalan menuju pintu, hendak keluar. Tanpa pikir panjang ketiga Uchiha pun mengerubungi sang dokter, mengacuhkan perawat-perawat yang lain.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" sang kepala keluarga, Uchiha Fugaku, mengawali pertanyaan. Berharap bahwa sang anak bungsu tidak mengalami gangguan yang berarti.

"Anda membawanya tepat waktu, karena terlambat sedikit saja mungkin dia tidak akan selamat."

Pernyataan dari dokter bername tag Kabuto itu pun lantas membuat ketiga Uchiha menghela nafas, lega.

"Dia harus banyak istirahat, terlebih dengan kondisinya yang sejak lahir sangat rentan terhadap penyakit. Dia memang mudah sembuh namun juga mudah terkena penyakit. Jadi kusarankan kalian harus lebih waspada. Permisi." Dan Kabuto pun melengang pergi setelah menyelesaikan perkataan terakhirnya kepada ketiga Uchiha itu.

Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya kembali keatas kursi tunggu yang sebelumnya ia duduki. Pernyataan dari dokter tadi membuat Sasuke lega sekaligus syok. Kurang sedikit saja maka adiknya tidak akan terselamatkan. Untung saja sang ayah bertindak cepat dan membawanya kerumah sakit. Ia urut keningnya perlahan. Tidak bisa ia bayangkan jika adik satu-satunya pergi dari dunia ini. Pastinya ia akan gila. Ia pun kemudian berdiri, beranjak mengikuti sang ayah dan sang kakak yang telah mendahului masuk kedalam ruangan sang adik.

Ia langkahkan kakinya perlahan, memasuki ruang rawat sang adik. Sang ayah dan Itachi sudah berada dimasing-masing sisi ranjang Naruto, menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu. Sasuke mendekat kearah mereka. Naruto tengah tertidur pulas, mungkin hari ini hari yang sangat melelahkan baginya. Helaian pirangnya terlihat masih basah, dan jika mengingat hal itu baik Fugaku, Itachi, maupun Sasuke merasakan sakit di dada mereka.

"yah, ayah..."

Gumaman kecil dari mulut Naruto membuat ketiga lelaki dewasa itu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada si pirang. Sang ayah, Fugaku, mendekati sang anak yang mulai sadar, mata biru safir itu menatap kedua bola mata Fugaku dengan redup yang kemudian terbuka sepenuhnya, seiring dengan kesadaran Naruto yang mulai kembali.

"Iya, Naruto. Ayah disini.." bisik Fugaku pelan sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke sang anak.

Naruto yang sudah sepenuhnya sadar dan menyadari akan kehadiran kedua kakaknya pun menaikkan sandaran tempat tidurnya dengan dibantu oleh sang ayah, sehingga kini ia berada dalam posisi setengah berbaring. Naruto tersenyum menatap kehadiran Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Kapan aku bisa pulang?" Naruto bertanya kepada ketiga lelaki yang ada disana, sedangkan yang ditanya menatap dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?" Sasuke menatap sang adik dengan tatapan tajam, dan Naruto balas menatapnya bingung. Naruto sedikit ragu apakah sang kakak bungsunya ini benar-benar cerdas seperti yang orang-orang katakan, karena nyatanya sang kakak sepertinya sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan ringan yang baru saja ia katakan. "Kau hampir mati, jika ayah tidak menyelamatkanmu lebih awal" Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang ada diruangan itu dan mengurut pelipisnya perlahan.

"Sasuke benar Naruto, dan di-"

"Sudahlah!" Naruto memotong perkataan Itachi, membuat sang ayah, Fugaku, memandang sang anak bungsu dengan tatapan heran. Belum pernah ia dengar Naruto berkata kasar kepada keluarganya, apalagi kepada Itachi yang notabene adalah kakak yang paling dekat dengan si bungsu. "jangan bahas lagi…." ujar Naruto akhirnya, pelan.

"Naruto.." Itachi mendekat kearah sang adik, "kami hanya mengkhawatirkanmu…" Itachi mengelus helaian pirang Naruto lembut dan menatap sang adik dalam. "Lain kali jangan buat kakak dan ayah khawatir, mengerti?" Itachi tersenyum tipis, dan Naruto mengangguk, mengerti.

Sejenak sang ayah dan Uchiha sulung saling pandang, Naruto menyadari hal itu. Naruto bukanlah orang yang terlalu bodoh, ia tahu apa yang sedang kedua lelaki itu pikirkan. Ya, sang ayah biologis atau Minato Namikaze pasti sudah menemui ayah dan kakaknya. Itachi yang menyadari bahwa ia dan sang ayah tengah ditatap serius oleh sang adik kembali menatap Naruto dan melemparkan senyuman kaku. Itachi membenarkan letak selimut sang adik dan mulai menurunkan sandaran tempat tidur Naruto sehingga kembali seperti semula.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat, kau belum pulih benar. Mungkin besok kau sudah diperbolehkan pulang" ujar Itachi seraya mengacak-acak rambut Naruto. Itachi kemudian melangkahkan kakinya pergi, namun…

'GRAP'

"Kalian harus janji, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku…" Naruto mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada bagian belakang baju Itachi. "Apapun yang terjadi.."

"Ya," Itachi membalikan badanya, " kami janji. Iya kan, Ayah? Sasuke?" Itachi menatap Naruto ramah, dan kemudian menatap Sasuke dan Fugaku secara bergantian.

"Hn" jawab mereka bersamaan, dengan senyum tipis yang terukir diwajah kaku mereka.

Jawaban dari ketiga lelaki itu membuat Naruto menghela nafas lega, ia lalu tersenyum. Itachi, Sasuke dan Fugaku pun pergi, menghilang dari hadapan Naruto. Naruto masih memandang pintu tempat ketiga orang itu pergi, samar-samar pemuda pirang itu mengulas senyum tipis dibibirnya.

"Aku percaya pada kalian"

Dan Naruto pun memejamkan mata, pembicaran dengan kedua kakak dan ayahnya tadi cukup menguras tenaga. Perlahan ia pun mulai memasuki dunia mimpi…

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang tengah duduk termenung di sebuah kursi taman, pemuda itu menumpukan dagunya di tongkat bantu berjalan miliknya sembari memandang gemericik air kolam di depannya. Ya, ini sudah hari ketujuh Naruto pulang dari rumah sakit, dan sudah tujuh hari ini dia tidak masuk sekolah. Sebenarnya pihak sekolah telah menelepon kediaman Uchiha dan menanyakan keadaan Naruto, namun Fugaku hanya memberikan keterangan bahwa sang anak masih dalam kondisi yang lemah dan belum bisa pergi ke sekolah. Fugaku sendiri tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto, pernah ia menanyakannya kepada sang anak, namun hanya dijawab dengan cengiran atau gelengan. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Naruto.

"to, Naruto?" Lamunan Naruto buyar ketika suara sang kakak, Sasuke, memecah suasana hening ditaman itu. Dengan cepat Naruto pun mencari sumber suara, merespon panggilan sang kakak. "Teman-temanmu mencarimu" ujar Sasuke singkat, hari ini hari minggu dan ia tidak sedang pergi bekerja, begitu pula dengan Itachi dan sang ayah, Fugaku. Mikoto sendiri sedang pergi berlibur ke Kyoto, mungkin seminggu baru akan pulang. Dan itu adalah hal baik setelah apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto.

"Teman-temanku?" ujar Naruto yang kemudian dibalas anggukan oleh sang kakak.

Naruto kemudian perlahan berdiri, dan tanpa banyak bicara pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, hendak menemui teman-temannya.

.

.

.

"Hai semuanya!"

Pekikan keras dari seorang pemuda pirang membuat beberapa orang yang tengah sibuk bercengkrama itu menoleh ke sumber suara.

"yo Naruto! Bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa seorang pemuda berambut cokelat cepak kepada si pirang.

"Baik seperti biasa, kenapa kalian semua kesini?" ujar Naruto kepada Kiba dan keempat temannya yang lain, Ino, Hinata, Neji, dan Shikamaru.

"A-aku, khawatir d-dengan Naruto jadi…"

"Ya, kami mengkhawatirkanmu bodoh" potong Ino cepat, merasa tidak sabar karena sang sahabat, Hinata, yang berbicara terlalu lambat.

"Iya, ck dasar merepotkan" tambah pemuda berkucir tinggi yang dibalas anggukan oleh pemuda lain berambut panjang berkucir rendah.

Naruto tersenyum, merasa bahagia memiliki teman-teman yang masih mau peduli dengannya. Ya, dia sangat bahagia. Perlahan Naruto berjalan mendekat kearah mereka berlima dan mendudukan diri diantara sang sahabat, Shikamaru dan Neji.

"Naruto, kau terlihat sehat. Jangan enak-enakkan sendiri, besok kau harus berangkat sekolah" Ino melipat tangan di depan dada dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sebal.

"Iya-iya, besok aku berangkat" jawab Naruto diiringi cengiran lebar.

"Nah begitu, jadi ada orang yang bisa mentraktirku di kantin hehehe" perkataan Kiba tadi lantas membuat kelima orang yang ada disana melemparkan perkataan seperti 'Huu', atau pun 'Dasar'.

"Naruto, guru Kurenai terus menanyakannmu, perlombaan piano sebentar lagi dan seminggu ini kau tidak masuk sekolah. Dua hari untuk latihan itu sama sekali bukan waktu yang singkat, asal kau tahu" Kiba kemudian meminum orange juice yang disajikan di meja, diikuti teman-teman yang lain.

"hum" Naruto memandang kelima temannya dengan pandangan ragu, " sepertinya aku tidak akan ikut lomba itu teman-teman."

Perkataan pemuda pirang tadi membuat kelima teman-teman Naruto menyemburkan orange juice mereka serentak.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya mendengar penuturan dari sang adik, begitu pula dengan Itachi dan Fugaku. Mereka kini berada diruang santai yang berada tak jauh dari ruang tamu, dan tentu saja mereka bisa mendengar pembicaraan Naruto bersama teman-temannya.

Fugaku sudah menduga bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, perilaku Naruto menunjukan semuanya, dan semua persepsi itu terbukti. Itachi memijit keningnya perlahan, ia tahu piano adalah hidup sang adik, ia juga tahu bahwa bermain piano adalah kegiatan wajib sang adik setiap harinya. Samar-samar terdengar beberapa teman Naruto yang memberikan motivasi kepada sang pemuda bersurai pirang, Sasuke menatap sang adik dari balik tembok pembatas, terlihat mimik Naruto yang sepertinya mulai ragu dengan keputusan yang ia buat. Tidak tahan, Sasuke pun keluar dan bergabung dengan Naruto bersama teman-temannya.

"Mereka benar Naruto,"

Perkataan dari Sasuke tadi membuat semua orang disana mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke sang Uchiha. Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran sang kakak, ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Sudahlah kak, aku sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain piano. Jangan ikut campur." ujar Naruto mantap, meskipun tatapan matanya terlihat ragu.

"Aku tahu kau melebihi dirimu sendiri Naruto dan juga… apa alasanmu berhenti bermain piano?" Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menunggu pernyataan dari sang adik. Lama tidak ada jawaban membuat Sasuke jengah. "Apa karena Ibu?" Naruto terkejut mendengar penuturan dari sang kakak, dan Sasuke menyadarinya. "Cita-citamu kau sendiri yang menentukan, bukan ibu. Jadi jangan pedulikan apa yang ibu katakan"

Sebagian diri Naruto membenarkan perkataan Sasuke, namun sebagian yang lain tidak. Naruto sangat menyayangi sang ibu, sehingga kata-kata hinaan akan permainan piano yang selalu sang ibu lontarkan akan terasa seribu kali lebih menyakitkan daripada orang lain yang mengatakannya. Naruto sudah cukup untuk bertahan, ia lelah dan ia tidak mau mendengar kata-kata hinaan yang berasal dari sang ibu lagi. Ingin sekali saja ia mendengar sang ibu memuji permainan pianonya, ya, sekali saja dalam seumur hidupnya.

"Apa yang kakakmu katakan benar, Naruto" ujar Fugaku yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakang Sasuke.

"Ya, Sasuke benar. Buktikan pada ibu, buat dia kagum dengan permainan pianomu" Itachi mendekat kearah Naruto, kemudian mengacak helaian pirang sang adik.

Naruto menatap satu persatu orang-orang yang ada, teman-teman, kakak, ayah, semuanya berusaha membuat Naruto yakin dengan permainan pianonya sendiri. Naruto mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, berpikir keras untuk keputusan yang akan ia buat setelah ini.

"Uchiha Naruto, nomor 10!"

Suara keras yang menggema di sebuah gedung pertunjukan tadi memicu orang-orang yang ada disana menunjukan ekspresi senang, bahagia, kecewa, maupun sedih. Salah satunya pemuda berambut pirang yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar, ia menang. Nama yang disebutkan panitia tadi namanya, ya Uchiha Naruto adalah namanya. Naruto menatap kedua pemuda yang ada disampingnya, Sasuke dan Itachi. Itachi memeluk sang adik bungsu erat, bermaksud memberikan ucapan selamat dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Sasuke sendiri mengacak rambut Naruto, bangga atas kemenangan yang diperoleh oleh sang adik.

"A-aku menang! Aku menang! Yeaah!"

"S-selamat Naruto-kun" tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis berambut panjang datang dan memberikan ucapan selamat kepada si pirang dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya. Naruto yang mendengarnya menoleh kearah sang gadis.

"Terima kasih Hinata," Naruto mengulas senyum tipis diwajahnya, membuat wajah gadis yang ada di depannya itu semakin merah.

Setelah sedikit berbincang dengan temannya, Naruto pun berjalan meninggalkan sang sahabat dan beralih menuju ke atas panggung. Beberapa panitia membantu si pirang ketika ia hendak menaiki anak tangga, sehingga Naruto dengan sukses berdiri diatas panggung megah tersebut.

Sedikit perasaan gugup menghinggapi Naruto, namun dengan segera ditepis oleh pemuda itu. Dan ketiga orang yang merupakan juri pentas tersebut pun menjabat tangan Naruto dan mengucapkan selamat, tak lupa memberikan piala atas kemenangan si pirang. Senyuman bahagia terkembang diwajah bersahaja miliknya, membuat orang-orang yang ada disana untuk kesekian kalinya memberikan applause untuk permainan piano yang mengagumkan dari si pirang.

* * *

"Jadi, apa benar kau ingin mengadopsi Naruto?"

"Ya"

Jawaban tegas tadi lantas membuat seorang wanita berambut raven itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis, senyum yang hanya ia tunjukan kepada sepasang suami istri yang kini ada di depannya. Ya, Minato Namikaze beserta sang istri, Kushina Uzumaki. Wanita berambut merah panjang yang merupakan sang istri dari lelaki pirang di sampingnya itu menatap wanita berambut raven di depannya dengan pandangan tak suka. Ia tidak percaya bahwa di dunia modern seperti ini masih ada ibu yang mempunyai perasaan benci kepada sang anak. Mikoto sendiri tidak ambil pusing dengan tatapan wanita yang ada di depannya.

Sebenarnya sudah lama Kushina ingin mengambil Naruto, anak yang merupakan satu-satunya penerus klan Namikaze dari asuhan wanita tidak bertanggung jawab di depannya. Semua itu bermula ketika Minato menceritakan segala masa lalu nya kepada Kushina satu hari sebelum pernikahan mereka akan dilaksanakan. Mulanya Kushina tidak bisa menerima, namun seiring berjalannya waktu Kushina mulai bisa membuka hatinya. Masa lalu biarlah berlalu, sekarang dan masa depan adalah yang terpenting. Namun hal itu tidak bertahan lama, untuk kedua kalinya Kushina menelan kekecewaan ketika ia mendapati kenyataan bahwa ia tidak bisa memberikan keturunan kepada Minato dan membahagiakan sang suami. Maka dari itu Kushina bertekad, ia akan melakukan apapun agar sang suami bahagia, meskipun harus mengadopsi anak dari hasil hubungan terlarang antara Minato dan Mikoto. Dan salah satu alasan lain Kushina mau menerima Naruto sebagai anaknya adalah ketika mendengar bahwa Naruto yang merupakan anak biologis dari Minato mendapatkan perlakuan tidak baik dari ibunya sendiri. Ia tidak percaya bahwa masih ada ibu yang menyia-nyiakan anak kandungnya sementara banyak wanita lain yang mendambakan seorang putra.

"Ada apa ini?"

Lamunan Kushina buyar ketika mendengar suara laki-laki lain yang menyusup diantara mereka. Lelaki dengan mata onyx itu menatap tajam ketiga orang yang tengah duduk di kediaman miliknya. Ya, lelaki itu adalah Uchiha Fugaku. 'Ayah' dari 'Uchiha' Naruto.

"Wah! Selamat Naruto! Kau benar-benar membuat bangga sekolah kita" Kiba mengepalkan tangan di depan Naruto, yang kemudian dibalas dengan perlakuan yang sama oleh si pirang.

"Kau berlebihan Kiba, Akh- aku harus segera pulang, aku ingin cepat-cepat memberitahukan kabar menggembirakan ini kepada ayah dan ibuku" ujar Naruto bersemangat, ia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk sampai ke rumah dan memberitahukan kemenangannya kepada sang ayah dan juga tentu saja, sang ibu. Teman-teman si pirang pun hanya mengulas senyum, benar-benar kagum dengan sikap Naruto yang sangat berbakti kepada kedua orang tuanya.

Tak berapa lama sang kakak, Sasuke dan Itachi datang, Naruto sendiri hanya menyambutnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Apa kau sudah selesai? Jika sudah kita bisa pulang sekarang" Itachi berujar kepada sang adik, dan Naruto sendiri hanya menganggukan kepala. Pertanda bahwa ia sudah menyelesaikan semua urusannya.

"Maaf teman-teman aku harus pergi, terima kasih atas dukungan kalian. Jaa ne…." ujar Naruto dan setelahnya pergi menjauh, meninggalkan teman-temannya dengan senyuman terkembang diwajah mereka.

"Baiklah aku setuju.."

Fugaku memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatannya kembali setelah mengucapkan kata terlarang itu. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia benar-benar akan mengucapkan kata-kata terlarang itu. Menyerahkan Naruto cuma-cuma setelah merawatnya selama lima belas tahun, berat memang, namun mengingat selama lima belas tahun pula Naruto mengalami banyak penderitaan Fugaku pun dengan yakin menyerahkan Naruto kepada keluarga Namikaze. Mungkin inilah saatnya bagi Naruto mendapatkan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tua yang benar-benar menyayanginya, terlebih dari seorang ibu. Fugaku yakin, Minato dan Kushina bisa memberikan semua itu kepada Naruto. Ya, ia yakin akan hal itu.

"Jadi kapan aku bisa membawanya" Minato menatap Fugaku yang kini sedang mengurut keningnya perlahan.

"Mungkin ti-"

"Sekarang" tiba-tiba saja Mikoto memotong perkataan sang suami, sedangkan Fugaku sendiri menatap sang istri dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana, kau-"

"Aku sudah mengemasi barangnya-" Mikoto menunjuk pintu tempat dimana Fugaku tadi masuk, sudah ada dua buah koper besar disana. " Semakin lama dia berada disini semakin membuatku muak, kau tidak mau aku melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya bukan?" ujar Mikoto dengan nada mengancam, meskipun wajah malaikatnya tidak menunjukan ekspresi yang sama. Fugaku hampir tidak bisa berkata-kata dengan apa yang dilakukan Mikoto, sebegitu benci kah ia kepada anaknya sendiri. Fugaku mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa membawa Naruto sekarang" Fugaku pun berdiri dari singgasananya sembari menatap Mikoto dengan pandangan kecewa.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok pirang yang tengah tersenyum lebar kearah keempat orang yang ada disana tanpa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"AYAAH! AKU Men-,"

Teriakan yang menggema di ruang tamu itu lantas membuat keempat orang dewasa yang ada disana mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah sumber suara. Perkataan Naruto sendiri terhenti ketika melihat keempat orang itu, terlebih Minato.

Perlahan Naruto mendekat kearah sang ayah yang sedang berdiri di dekat sang ibu, namun tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti karena sesuatu yang menghalanginya. Koper. Naruto terkejut ketika mendapati dua buah koper berwarna orange berada di depan pintu, dan ia tahu bahwa koper itu miliknya. Naruto menatap kearah sang ayah, mencoba mencari jawaban atas semua ini. Fugaku hanya diam, ia tidak berani menatap mata sang anak, perasaannya kini tengah berkecamuk.

"Ada apa ini?" ujar Sasuke datar sembari menatap orang-orang disekelilingnya, ia terkejut ketika mendapati sang adik hanya diam di depan pintu dengan koper milik si pirang. Sasuke mengerti, ia tidak menyangka bahwa hal yang selama ia takutkan akan terjadi.

Tak berselang lama Itachi masuk, sama halnya dengan Sasuke. Ia pun menunjukan ekspresi yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke ketika ia masuk tadi.

"A-ayah, jangan bilang ayah-"

"A-ayah.." Naruto memanggil sang ayah, suaranya bergetar. Matanya safir-nya yang kini mulai memerah itu menatap sang ayah dengan pandangan kecewa. "Ayaah.." kembali Naruto memanggil sang ayah, namun Fugaku tetap diam tak bergeming.

Sungguh sakit hati Fugaku ketika mendengar panggilan merengek dari sang anak.

"Kak, ayah kak…" Naruto menatap Itachi sembari menunjuk kearah sang ayah, Itachi hendak mengatakan sesuatu kepada sang ayah, namun sang ayah yang menatapnya menggeleng. Dan Itachi pun akhirnya hanya diam, seperti yang sang ayah lakukan. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto merasa diacuhkan, Naruto pun menatap Sasuke. Sama seperti Itachi, Sasuke pun hanya diam. Ini semua demi kebaikan Naruto, jadi mereka tidak akan banyak bertingkah.

"Kenapa dengan kalian? Bukankah kalian sudah berjanji, apa ayah, kak Sasuke dan juga kak Itachi membenciku?" ujar Naruto disela-sela air mata yang terus menyeruak keluar, meskipun tidak terdengar isak tangis dari mulutnya. Naruto menatap ketiga orang itu secara bergantian, memandang mereka dengan tatapan kecewa yang seolah-olah dapat mengintimidasi ketiga Uchiha itu. Itachi kemudian mendekat kearah Naruto, ia sentuh pundak sang adik perlahan. Mencoba member ketenangan kepada si pirang.

"Tidak Naruto, kami ha-"

"Lalu ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa kalian seperti ini? Jika tahu akan jadi seperti ini lebih baik aku mati saja sekalian!" dengan kasar Naruto menepis tangan sang kakak, membuat Itachi kembali terdiam. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan sang adik sekarang.

"Naruto!" tegur Sasuke kepada sang adik.

"Minato cepat bawa anak itu pergi!"

Minato menatap Fugaku dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Tapi.."

"Sekarang!" pekikan Fugaku tadi membuat Naruto menatap sang ayah dengan pandangan terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin sang ayah bisa berkata seperti itu padanya

Minato mendekati sang anak, Naruto masih saja terpaku pada Fugaku. Minato rangkul pundak sang anak sembari membelai helaian pirang yang senada dengan miliknya lembut. Perasaan sakit menghinggapi Minato ketika Naruto dengan kasar melepaskan rangkulannya dari pundak sang anak. Tangis Naruto pecah, sehingga ruangan itu pun menggemakan suara tangis kekecewaan dari Naruto. Hampir saja Fugaku luluh akan jerit kekecewaan dari sang anak, namun segera ia tepis perasaan itu. Ia tidak boleh egois, Naruto tidak boleh egois, Sasuke dan Itachi juga tidak boleh egois, hanya Mikoto-lah yang boleh egois, ini semua demi kebaikan bersama. Terakhir Naruto menatap sang ibu, Mikoto. Sedikit berharap bahwa sang ibu akan menghalanginya. Meskipun kemungkinan akan hal itu adalah tidak mungkin.

"Ibu, ini permintaanku sekali seumur hidup. Biarkan aku tinggal disini bersama ayah dan kakak, dan juga ibu. Aku ingin tinggal bersama kalian, selamanya.." Naruto mendekat kearah sang ibu yang tengah duduk di sofa dan berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi, sebelum aku membunuh diriku sendiri karena mu" perkataan menyakitkan dari Mikoto lantas membuat Naruto terbelalak, ini adalah perkataan paling menyakitkan yang pernah Naruto dengar dari sang ibu.

Naruto tidak bisa bertahan lagi, tubuhnya merosot kelantai, bersimpuh di depan kaki Mikoto, sang ibu. Naruto memeluk kaki sang ibu erat, membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lulut sang ibu dan terisak disana. Mikoto sendiri hanya menatap sang anak tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

"Kumohon, sekali saja. **Sayangi aku, ibu…**"

Itachi menutup matanya dengan salah satu telapak tangannya, dan perlahan air mata keluar dari sela-sela jarinya. Ia benar-benar tidak tega melihat Naruto yang memohon kepada sang ibu sampai seperti itu, ia juga tidak rela jika harus berpisah dengan sang adik. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, merasakan sakit yang hebat tepat di dadanya. Bahkan untuk bernafas pun sulit, baru pertama kali ini ia melihat Naruto memohon seperti itu. Dan hatinya benar-benar tersentuh karenanya.

Air mata Kushina mengalir melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya, ini adalah pemandangan paling menyedihkan yang pernah ia lihat selama hidupnya. Minato sendiri hanya diam, hatinya sakit ketika mendengar perkataan menyentuh dari sang anak. Begitu besar keinginan Naruto agar sang ibu mau menyayanginya, seandainya Minato tidak melakukan hal konyol itu, pastilah Naruto tidak akan menderita seperti sekarang ini. Minato benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Minato, bawa Naruto sekarang atau tidak selamanya" Fugaku kembali menatap Minato, ia tatap pria itu tajam.

Minato yang mengerti pun mendekat kearah Naruto, perlahan ia lepas kedua tangan Naruto yang melingkari kaki Mikoto dengan erat. Ia pun kemudian menggiring tubuh Naruto dan membawanya pergi, beserta Kushina yang membawa koper sang anak, mereka keluar dari kediaman Uchiha. Untuk terakhir kalinya Naruto tatap keluarga yang merawatnya selama ini. Kak Itachi, Kak Sasuke, Ayah, dan… Ibu. Semua tidak akan pernah menyadari, bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang akan mengubah hidup seorang Uchiha Mikoto. Selamanya..

Bersambung….

* * *

Author's Note

Gomen Mina-san, kelamaan update. Soalnya lagi fokus sama UN, Mid semester dan UAS. Mohon doanya supaya nilai saya diatas kkm semua biar saya bisa update cepet. #dilempargolok. Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Maaf sebelumnya kalau chara jadi OOC begini. Gomeeen, habis tuntutan cerita. Dimohon kritik dan saran, silakan isi daftar hadir di kolom review! Sankyuuu. kalo bisa login, supaya ntar (kalo sempet) bisa aku PM satu-satu. Makasih…!

seperti biasa silahkan isi kolom **_review_**!


	4. Chapter 4

Minato yang mengerti pun mendekat kearah Naruto, perlahan ia lepas kedua tangan Naruto yang melingkari kaki Mikoto dengan erat. Ia pun kemudian menggiring tubuh Naruto dan membawanya pergi, beserta Kushina yang membawa koper sang anak, mereka keluar dari kediaman Uchiha. Untuk terakhir kalinya Naruto tatap keluarga yang merawatnya selama ini. Kak Itachi, Kak Sasuke, Ayah, dan… Ibu. Semua tidak akan pernah menyadari, bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang akan mengubah hidup seorang Uchiha Mikoto. Selamanya..

.

.

* * *

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing : Mikoto (ibu) and Naruto (anak), etc

Genre : Family, Angsty, love family

Rated : K+ or T

* * *

_Lembaran Keempat_

**-Sesuatu yang terlupa-**

.

.

.

"I-itachi, Sasuke…"

Suara panggilan itu sangat lirih, sampai-sampai membuat seorang pemuda dengan mata onyx itu mengernyit. Namun segera ia menuju ke sumber suara itu, karena ia tahu, dari siapa sumber suara itu berasal.

"Aku disini bu.." Sasuke menggenggam tangan sang ibu lembut, membuat wanita yang dipanggil ibu itu tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Dimana Naruto? Apa dia sudah pulang dari sekolah?" sang ibu, Mikoto bertanya kepada sang anak. Alis Sasuke berkerut, namun sedetik kemudian kembali seperti semula.

"Belum, kakak dan Ayah sedang menjemputnya" Sasuke tersenyum tipis menanggapi sang ibu, namun entah mengapa ada batu besar mengganjal dihatinya. "Ibu istirahat saja dulu, akan aku bangunkan jika mereka datang?" Sasuke merapatkan selimut sang ibu, berusaha membuat sang ibu merasa lebih nyaman.

"Kau selalu saja berkata seperti itu, tapi Naruto tak kunjung datang. Entah mengapa ibu merasa sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengan adikmu" Mikoto merengut kesal, merasa sedang dibodohi oleh sang anak.

"Itu perasaan ibu saja, lebih baik ibu istirahat"

"Baiklah, bangunkan ibu jika mereka datang" Mikoto berkata dengan wajah serius, ia tidak sedang bercanda.

"Iya" dan dengan perkataan terakhir Sasuke tadi, sang ibu pun akhirnya memejamkan matanya. Mulai terlelap dan membaur dengan dunia mimpi.

Sasuke menatap pemandangan yang ada didepannya dengan tatapan kosong, ia merasa bersalah sekarang. Tidak-tidak, sebenarnya ia sudah merasa bersalah sejak satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Berawal ketika sang ibu, Uchiha Mikoto divonis mengidap leukimia. Sasuke syok, begitu pula dengan sang ayah dan Itachi. Mereka tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa satu-satunya wanita yang ada di kediaman Uchiha itu hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi. Sang dokter mengatakan bahwa satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkannya adalah dengan transplantasi sumsum tulang belakang. Semua setuju dengan itu, namun sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak pada Mikoto. Baik Sasuke maupun Itachi tidak memiliki kecocokan sumsum tulang belakang yang sama dengan sang ibu, dari pihak keluarga Mikoto sendiri tidak mungkin. Pasalnya, Mikoto adalah seorang yatim piatu dan dia adalah anak tunggal. Fugaku berusaha sekuat tenaga agar bisa menemukan seorang dermawan yang mau mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakangnya untuk sang istri, namun nihil. Terlalu sulit untuk mendapatkan donor sumsum tulang belakang yang cocok dengan sang istri.

Dari hari ke hari keadaan Mikoto makin memburuk, mental Mikoto yang tidak siap menerima kenyataan pahit itu menjadi salah satu penyebabnya. Ditambah dengan perasaan bersalah kepada sang anak bungsu yang menghantui dirinya dari hari ke hari. Mikoto ingin bertemu dengan Naruto, ia tidak peduli dengan apapun. Ia ingin memeluk, mencium, membelai rambut sang anak dan menghabiskan sisa waktu yang ia miliki dengan si bungsu pirang miliknya, ia tidak peduli jika itu akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir baginya. Haha, tentu saja ia tidak akan peduli, bahkan ia tidak ingat jika ia sendiri yang telah membuat hidup si pirang sengsara dan mengusirnya dengan kejam. Sasuke jadi ingat, hari dimana keadaan Mikoto sangat buruk, ya, ia ingat hari itu. Tepat setengah tahun yang lalu…

* * *

-**Flashback -**

"_Arghh.." _

_Jeritan rasa sakit itu tak kunjung mereda sejak satu jam yang lalu, bahkan semakin lama semakin keras suaranya. orang-orang maupun pasien yang ada disana menatap ngeri salah satu bilik pintu yang diyakini sebagai sumber dari jeritan kesakitan tersebut berasal. Uchiha Fugaku dan Itachi hanya bisa diam, Sasuke sendiri sudah pergi dari sana sejak setengah jam yang lalu, tidak tahan dengan jeritan sang ibu jika terus berada disana. _

_Tiba-tiba suara jeritan itu mereda, dan menghilang. Fugaku dan Itachi saling pandang, tak lama kemudian Sasuke datang. Suara pintu yang terbuka menginterupsi keheningan yang terjadi diantara ketiga Uchiha tersebut, menampilkan sosok pirang bersurai panjang dengan jas dokter membalut tubuhnya._

"_Bagaimana keadaannya?" Fugaku bertanya dengan nada menuntut._

"_Dua tahun" seorang wanita berambut pirang berkata dengan nada menyesal, "dua tahun waktu baginya untuk bertahan, lebih dari itu aku tidak bisa menjamin" Tsunade, wanita itu mendudukan dirinya di balik kursi meja kerjanya. "Tidak ada cara lain, semakin cepat transplantasi itu dilakukan maka semakin baik" Tsunade menumpukan dagunya diatas kedua tanganya yang menyangga diatas meja. "Aku tahu, saat ini sulit untuk mendapatkan pendonor sumsum tulang belakang selain dari pihak keluarga sendiri" wanita berambut pirang itu berdiri, kemudian memandang kearah luar melalui jendela besar yang ada dibelakangnya. "Apa kalian yakin, salah satu diantara kalian benar-benar tidak memiliki kecocokan dengannya?" Tsunade membalikan badan, kemudian memandang Sasuke dan Itachi dengan serius "aku percaya jika hasil laboratorium mengatakan jika kalian berdua tidak memiliki kecocokan dengannya, tapi…" Tsunade kembali mendudukan dirinya diatas kursi. "Aku tidak percaya jika __**Naruto**__ sama sekali tidak memiliki kecocokan dengan Mikoto"_

_Perkataan Tsunade tadi membuat ketiga Uchiha tersebut terkejut, bagaimana mungkin Tsunade mengetahui keberadaan Naruto._

"_Bagaimana kau.." _

"_Wanita itu terus-menerus menyebut 'Naruto anakku' sejak dia tiba disini, kurasa hanya dia satu-satunya yang bisa menenangkan Mikoto dan menjadi pendonor untuknya" perkataan Itachi tadi dipotong oleh Tsunade._

"_Naruto…" gumam Fugaku lirih, " tapi dimana?..."_

**-End of Flashback-**

* * *

Suara deru mesin mobil terdengar disalah satu komplek perumahan mewah di Konoha, tak heran beberapa orang terkenal seperti artis, penyanyi, ataupun pejabat terlihat disana. Namun hal itu tak membuat sang Uchiha bungsu teralihkan perhatiannya. Ia terus saja memandangi rumah bercat krem dengan gaya modern tersebut. Ia tidak peduli bahkan jika rumah itu telah ditumbuhi oleh rumput-rumput liar, sulur-sulur yang mulai merambat hingga keatap, dan pagar besi yang mulai pudar warnanya. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Ini rumah Naruto dulu, bukan, bukan rumahnya dengan Naruto. Melainkan rumah Naruto dengan ayah kandungnya, Minato. Rumah yang tidak lebih dari dua bulan Naruto tempati, karena nyatanya lebih dari dua bulan itu Naruto dan keluarga barunya memutuskan untuk pindah keluar negeri. Sedih memang, namun itulah kenyataannya.

Tak terasa hari sudah semakin larut, beberapa orang yang sebelumnya bersantai-santai di depan rumah ataupun berjalan-jalan sore di sekitar komplek perumahan tersebut mulai pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Sasuke yang menyadari akan hal itu-pun mulai menstater mobilnya, dan perlahan melaju, meninggalkan rumah orang yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

.

.

Seperti biasa, hari-hari di kediaman keluaraga Uchiha terlihat monoton. Mungkin itu berawal sejak Naruto tidak tinggal disana lagi, karena memang hanya Naruto yang bisa menceriakan kediaman keluarga Uchiha yang suram itu.

Fugaku dan Itachi sudah pergi ke kantor sejak sejam yang lalu, dan kini hanya Uchiha Sasuke seorang yang ada di kediaman Uchiha. Sebenarnya hari ini Sasuke harus bekerja, tapi mengingat dia sedang terkena flu ia pun mengurungkan niatnya itu. Sasuke sendiri sebenarnya bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan diam saja di rumah, ia lebih suka melakukan aktivitas yang menguras waktu daripada tidak melakukan apapun dirumah, seperti sekarang ini. Pemuda bermata onyx itu pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, ia lalu memegang keningnya, memastikan bahwa demam yang melandanya sejak semalam mulai turun. Ia pun menghela nafas lega, setidaknya ia cukup aman untuk pergi keluar kediamannya sekarang. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Sasuke pun mengambil kunci mobil miliknya dan beranjak menuju garasi. Sepertinya ia tahu, kemana ia akan pergi untuk melepas rasa bosannya saat ini

"**PROK PROK PROK"**

Suara tepuk tangan menggema disebuah departemen store di salah satu daerah di kota Jepang. Banyak sekali orang yang datang ke tempat tersebut, mengingat sebentar lagi akan terjadi pergantian tahun. Tentu, para pemilik toko segera memberi diskon besar-besaran pada barang-barang yang mereka jual. Jadi tidak heran jika banyak orang yang datang ketempat ini menjelang akhir tahun. Dan guna memeriahkan suasana departemen store menjelang akhir tahun, pemilik departemen store-pun tak mau ketinggalan. Segala pernak-pernik akhir tahun dipasang, bahkan beberapa hiasan Natal masih menghiasi sudut-sudut tempat tersebut. Mereka juga mendatangkan band-band local untuk memeriahkan suasana pergantian tahun yang akan segera tiba.

Suara seorang pembawa acara pergelaran musik tersebut menggema keseluruh penjuru departemen store yang ada disana, sang personil band tersebut satu-persatu muncul dari atas panggung. Dan para pengunjung- terlebih para pemuda-pemudi, langsung mengerubungi panggung dan memberikan _applause_. Beberapa ada yang melihat dari balik pagar-pagar besi yang ada di lantai atas gedung. Seiring tepuk tangan para pengunjung yang mulai berhenti, para personil pun bersiap, dan perlahan tapi pasti, dentingan suara alat-alat musik pun menggema, secara konstan semakin keras. Membuat para pengunjung yang ada disana mulai bergairah, dan tentu bersemangat di hari-hari menjelang akhir tahun seperti ini…

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Sasuke-pun kemudian turun dan menuju ke tempat tujuannya , toko buku, baginya tidak ada tempat paling tenang untuk dikunjungi selain toko buku. Tentu saja, bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke tempat yang tenang adalah yang terbaik. Seperti saat ini, ia sudah berada di salah satu rak buku yang berada di toko buku yang sering ia kunjungi. Ditangannya telah tergenggam sebuah novel. Ia pun membaca _synopsis _yang ada di dibelakang _cover_ buku tersebut, dan mengangguk-angguk kecil. Tiba-tiba ia mengernyit ketika pendengarannya menangkap suara bising dari arah luar toko buku, ah-mungkin pertunjukan musik itu sudah mulai. Sasuke mulai menikmati suara alunan musik pengiring yang terdengar samar-samar ditelinganya, 'enak juga' pikir sang Uchiha yang sedikit meminati musik beraliran rock, dan baginya musik yang di dengarnya tadi lumayan. Mungkin band-band local yang ada di jepang ini masih bisa di perhitungkan, pikirnya.

"**GROAAAAR…"**

Sasuke mengernyit dan mendengus kesal ketika mendengar suara sang vokalis mulai terdengar, beberapa orang yang ada disana juga melakukan hal yang sama, yaitu menertawakan sang penyanyi. Namun itu hanya berlaku untuk orang yang berumur diatas 30 tahun, karena nyatanya lebih banyak orang –yang mungkin berumur tak lebih dari 20 tahun- menikmati lagu tersebut. Bahkan beberapa diantara mereka keluar untuk melihat band yang sekarang ini sedang tampil. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa ada orang yang menyukai band yang vokalisnya saja butuh pelajaran mengenai 'bagaimana cara bernyanyi yang baik dan benar'. Beruntung Sasuke bukanlah salah satu dari mereka-penyuka jenis aliran musik yang aneh- meskipun umur sang Uchiha yang belum memasuki usia kepala tiga, sepertinya Sasuke mengalami gejala 'Tua Sebelum Waktunya'.

Setelah membayar beberapa buku tadi, Sasuke pun beranjak pergi. Keluar dari toko, ia segera disuguhi pemandangan yang sangat menyebalkan. Kerumunan orang-orang yang berdiri berjejer di pinggir pagar besi di sepenjang lantai atas di departemen store tersebut, mengingat toko buku yang ia datangi ini ada di lantai dua. Sedikit penasaran dengan penyanyi yang sempat membuatnya sakit telinga, ia pun berjalan menuju ke kerumunan orang yang berjejer di pinggir pagar dan bersatu dengan mereka. Ia pun memandang kearah panggung yang ada di tengah-lantai dasar- departemen store tersebut. Ia mendengus dan memandang remeh sekumpulan anak remaja labil yang berada di atas panggung tersebut. Namun tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada satu objek. Sepersekian detik tubuhnya menegang, namun detik berikutnya ia sudah menghilang dari kerumunan, turun menuju lantai dasar departemen store tersebut.

* * *

"AYAH!"

Panggilan tadi lantas membuat sang kepala keluarga, Uchiha Fugaku mengangkat wajah. Sedikit terkejut melihat sang anak sulung berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju kearahnya. Sang Uchiha Itachi pun mulai mengatur nafasnya ketika ia sudah berada di depan sang ayah, yang kini sedang duduk dibalik meja kerjanya.

"Mereka ada di Jepang…"

Perkataan dari sang anak sulung tadi membuat Fugaku terkejut, ia pun mulai fokus kepada sang anak.

"Apa maksudmu?" ujar Fugaku, meminta penjelasan dari sang anak.

"Minato ada di Jepang! Kemungkinan Naruto juga ayah"

Fugaku lantas beranjak dari singgasananya.

"Ayo kita temui mereka sekarang!"

Perkataan Fugaku tadi lantas dijawab oleh sang sulung Uchiha dengan anggukan. Setelah itu sang ayah, Fugaku beranjak pergi dari ruang kerjanya, diikuti oleh sang anak, Itachi. Hanya satu yang mereka pikirkan saat ini.

Naruto.

* * *

Dengan cepat Sasuke menuruni eskalator menuju ke lantai dasar tempat dimana pertunjukan musik itu digelar. Dengan sigap ia pun mulai menerobos kerumunan orang yang ada di sekitar panggung pertunjukan tersebut, beberapa orang yang dilewatinya menatapnya sebal, ada juga yang tak segan-segan melemparinya dengan kata-kata kasar. Sasuke tidak peduli, ia tetap berjalan menuju ke arah panggung. Tanpa segan sang Uchiha itu naik ke atas panggung. Membuat semua orang yang kini sedang memusatkan tatapannya ke arah panggung bingung. Sang vokalis yang melihat ada orang yang naik keatas panggung pun juga dibuat bingung olehnya, Sasuke mendekat. Sang gitaris secara perlahan menghentikan permainan gitarnya, diikuti oleh drummer, keyboardis, dan juga bassis. Dan hal itu tentu saja membuat sang vokalis juga ikut berhenti bernyanyi dan memandang Sasuke tak mengerti.

Sang vokalis hanya terdiam ketika sang Uchiha itu memandangnya dengan tatapan intens, suasana semakin riuh ketika orang-orang mulai berkomentar atas tindakan yang dilakukan Sasuke. Bahkan beberapa _security_ mulai naik keatas panggung, mencoba mengamankan Sasuke, namun dengan sekali hentakan Sasuke terlepas dari mereka. Sasuke mendekat kearah lelaki yang di ketahui sebagai vokalis dari band yang sedang melakukan pertunjukan di departemen store dimana Sasuke berada saat ini, jika saja sang Uchiha satu ini tidak mengacaukannya. Tepat satu meter di depannya Sasuke berhenti, entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi hening. Jari telunjuk Sasuke teracung kedepan, menunjuk ke sang vokalis. Sang vokalis yang ditunjuk seperti itu menjadi salah tingkah, ia pun menunjuk kearah dirinya sendiri seolah berkata 'maksudmu aku?'. Sayang, Sasuke menggeleng, namun tangannya tetap teracung kedepan, seolah menunjuk sang vokalis. Sang vokalis yang mengerti pun melihat kearah belakangnya, dan benar. Bukan dia, bukan sang vokalis dengan rambut hitam klimis dan mata besar bulat beriris hitam yang dimaksud pemuda di depannya ini. Ternyata sang keyboardis-lah, sang keyboardis berambut pirang-lah yang dimaksud.

Ya, **Naruto**-lah yang dimaksud.

.

.

.

.

Kini kedua pemuda itu tengah duduk berhadapan disebuah café, hanya ada mereka dan beberapa pemuda yang ada disana. Cukup sepi untuk sebuah café yang terletak disebuah departemen store di pusat kota.

Pemuda itu –Naruto- meminum kopi yang ada di depannya, dan pemuda lain –Sasuke- hanya menatapnya datar. Sudah lama sekali Sasuke memimpikan hal ini, bertemu dengan sang adik, Naruto. Namun Naruto sendiri yang ditatap seperti itu hanya diam, tidak berniat menatap pemuda yang ada di depannya. Sebenarnya Naruto sendiri tidak mau jika harus berlama-lama dengan pemuda yang ada di depannya ini, jika saja pemuda yang ada di depannya ini tidak mengancam akan tetap berada di atas panggung sampai pemuda pirang ini mau ikut dengannya. Naruto yang tidak enak dengan teman-temannya pun menyanggupi permintaan lelaki yang ada di depannya ini, terlebih lagi ia tidak ingin image band yang mereka bangun selama ini rusak akibat kejadian hari ini.

Naruto menumpahkan seluruh emosinya, ia tegak kopi itu hingga habis. Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung mengambil cangkir kopi dari tangan si pirang, Naruto menatap sang pelaku dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Jangan terlalu banyak minum kopi, tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu" ujar Sasuke sembari meletakkan cangkir kopi si pirang kembali ketempatnya. Naruto sendiri menelengkan kepalanya kesamping dan mengernyit heran menatap Uchiha di depannya. "Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa ib-"

"STOP!" pekikan Naruto tadi lantas membuat perkataan sang Uchiha terpotong. "Sebenarnya siapa dirimu dan apa maumu?"

Tubuh Sasuke tiba-tiba membeku, perkataan dari sang adik membuat sang kakak terkejut. Tidak mungkin Naruto melupakannya dan keluarganya begitu saja, bagaimanapun Naruto adalah anak kandung dari Uchiha Mikoto. Terlebih tiga tahun bukan waktu yang cukup untuk membuat seseorang lupa dengan keluarganya sendiri. Ia harus segera mencari tahu hal ini, harus. Sasuke akan segera mencari tahu, tapi sebelumnya…

"Aku kakak kandungmu, kau ingat?" ujar Sasuke dengan hati-hati.

"Hah?" Seperti orang bodoh Naruto menatap Sasuke cukup lama, berusaha mencerna perkataan pemuda yang ada di depannya. "hahaHAHAHA…" Naruto tertawa cukup keras, membuat beberapa orang disana menatapnya sekilas, "jangan bercanda, lihat dirimu. Kau dan aku benar-benar berbeda, bagaimana mungkin kau saudaraku".

Sasuke tertohok. Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa kalau sosok yang ada di depannya ini bukanlah sosok adik yang ia rindukan selama ini. Terlalu, terlalu banyak perbadaan antara adiknya dan 'Naruto' yang ada di depannya saat ini, kecuali rambut pirang mencolok dan iris mata senada batu safir itu.

"Kau Naruto Namikaze, bukan?" Sasuke kembali bertanya, mencoba memastikan bahwa Naruto yang ada di depannya ini berasal dari keluarga Namikaze, ayah kandungnya.

"B-bagaimana kau tahu?" Naruto menatap lelaki di depannya dengan curiga, sedikit takut juga dengan orang yang ada dihadapannya.

'Tidak salah lagi, dia benar-benar Naruto', Sasuke yang merasa ada keanehan pada diri Naruto-pun berdiri, ia harus segera mencari tahu secepatnya. Sasuke pun beranjak dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya pergi, sesudah meletakan beberapa lembar uang diatas meja café tersebut. Meninggalkan sesosok pemuda pirang yang kebingungan.

"Dasar orang aneh"

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam, namun ketiga Uchiha ini sama sekali tidak berminat untuk memejamkan matanya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka. Kini mereka tengah duduk di salah satu ruang santai kediaman Uchiha, yang mana disalah satu sudut ruangan tersebut terdapat sebuah piano. Itu adalah piano milik sang bungsu Uchiha, Naruto. Sudah tiga tahun lamanya piano tersebut tidak tersentuh. Tentu saja, siapa yang ingin memainkannya jika masing-masing orang yang ada disana sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

"Aku kurang yakin kalau dia adalah Naruto" ujar Sasuke memulai pembicaraan, dan dengan sukses membuat sang ayah dan sang kakak menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Tapi kenyataannya dia adalah Naruto, Sasuke. Semua itu telah terbukti, hanya ada satu klan Namikaze di Jepang" Itachi memijit pangkal hidungnya, mulai pusing dengan pembicaaraan ini.

"Kau akan berpikir dua kali jika melihatnya secara langsung" perkataan Sasuke tadi lantas membuat sang ayah dan sulung Uchiha kembali menatap Sasuke, menunggu perkataan yang akan keluar dari mulut Sasuke selanjutnya. "Cara bicaranya, gesture tubuhnya, bahkan tatapan matanya tadi…" Sasuke mendengus, "…benar-benar berbeda. Bahkan dia bukanlah Naruto yang harus menggunakan alat bantu berjalan, dia benar-benar normal".

"Kita harus segera mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Itachi, kau urus semuanya" perintah dari Fugaku tadi dijawab oleh sang anak sulung dengan anggukan mantap.

"Aku harap Naruto bisa kembali tinggal bersama kita…"

Perkataan Itachi tadi hanya dibalas oleh sang ayah dengan helaan nafas berat. Untuk keadaan si pirang saat ini, sangat tidak mungkin membawa Naruto untuk bertemu dengan Mikoto, bahkan mustahil memintanya untuk menjadi donor sumsum tulang belakang bagi sang istri. Fugaku pun berdiri dari singgasananya, hari ini cukup melelahkan baginya. Mungkin sedikit tidur bisa mengurangi rasa lelah yang menderanya beberapa hari ini.

* * *

"Naruto, bangun sayang…"

Seorang wanita cantik bersurai merah panjang tengah mengguncang pelan sosok yang kini tengah asik bergelung dibalik selimut. Wajahnya sedikit merengut kesal ketika sosok yang dibangunkannya, sang anak, sama sekali tidak merespon panggilannya. Dengan cepat sosok berambut merah, sang ibu, itu pun menarik paksa selimut berwarna biru yang membalut tubuh sang anak. Dengan begitu nampaklah sesosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan bola mata safir miliknya tengah menatap sebal kearah sang ibu. Sang ibu sendiri yang ditatap seperti itu hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Bukankah ini hari minggu?" ujar Naruto disela-sela kegiatan menguapnya.

"Ibu tahu, tapi hari ini kau harus kontrol. Bukankah kau bilang akhir-akhir ini punggungmu terasa sakit" ujar sang ibu sembari membenahi tempat tidur sang anak, Naruto sendiri sudah bangun dari tempat tidurnya, mengambil handuk dan hendak masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Ya-ya-ya, aku tahu" jawab sang pemuda pirang sembari memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Dasar kau ini, cepat mandi! Ayahmu sudah menunggu dibawah, dia yang akan mengantarmu" sang ibu, Kushina, mengambil beberapa pakaian kotor sang anak yang ada didalam box-Hendak membawanya keluar.

"Ibu?" Tanya Naruto dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Ibu tidak bisa ikut, ada beberapa klien ibu yang sedang menunggu" jawab Kushina dan setelahnya menutup pintu kamar sang anak, keluar.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Ia pikir setelah ia dan keluarganya pindah dari Amerika sang ibu yang notabene seorang pengacara akan memiliki banyak waktu luang untuknya dan sang ayah. Hah- ternyata sama saja. Setelah selesai mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air, pemuda berambut pirang itu pun mengeringkan tubuhnya dan keluar. Setelah ia mengenaikan kaos biru pucat, celana jeans, dan sepatu kets putih miliknya, pemuda bersurai pirang itu pun turun.

Sang ayah sudah menunggunya dibawah dengan cangkir kopi di salah satu tangannya, dan Koran di satu tangannya yang lain. Naruto mendudukan diri di sebelah sang ayah, kemudian mengambil selembar roti panggang dan mengoleskan selai cokelat diatasnya. Sang ayah yang merasakan kehadiran sang anak hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Pagi Naruto" Minato menyeruput kopinya perlahan.

"Ah- ya aku lupa, hehehe. Pagi ayah!" Naruto memberikan cengiran lima jari miliknya ke sang ayah.

Minato kembali meletakan Koran paginya di atas meja, dan mulai melakukan hal yang sama dengan si pirang. Memakan roti panggang yang sebelumnya sudah di sediakan sang istri. Tak lama kemudian sang istri datang, kini ia sudah mengenakan setelan baju yang rapi dan hendak duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong dan melakukan hal yang sama, mengambil selembar roti panggang dan mengolesinya dengan selai cokelat. Ya, kehidupan pagi sebuah keluarga normal pada umumnya.

.

.

.

.

"Ayah, kenapa lama sekali? Aku bisa gila jika lebih lama lagi disini!"

Suara keluhan terdengar dari seorang pemuda pirang kepada seorang lelaki yang memiliki paras yang hampir sama dengan dirinya itu. Sang ayah yang mendengarkan keluhan sang anak hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Bukankah mereka baru menunggu selama 15 menit lamanya, dan bagi seorang Namikaze Naruto lima belas menit bukanlah waktu yang sebentar.

"Kalau begitu berjalan-jalanlah sebentar, jika sudah tiba giliranmu ayah akan menelpon"

Naruto yang mengerti pun mengiyakan perkataan sang ayah, setelah berpamitan iya-pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah sakit, meskipun ia tahu tidak akan ada pemandangan lain selain orang-orang yang sakit dan perawat-perawat yang ada disana. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, daripada harus duduk menunggu giliran, ia lebih memilih berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah sakit.

Naruto langkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor yang berada di sepanjang sisi taman rumah sakit, sehingga dengan mudah ia bisa melihat pemandangan taman rumah sakit yang begitu asri. Pohon-pohon yang rindang menjadi peneduh bagi para pasien yang sedang ingin menyegarkan pikirannya ditaman tersebut. Dan –Hei, bukankah itu lelaki yang pernah ditemuinya tempo hari. Lelaki dengan rambut raven dan mata onyx-nya itu tengah berjongkok di depan seorang perempuan berambut raven panjang dengan baju pasien rumah sakit yang terlihat lebih seperti kakak ketimbang ibu. Dari balik tiang tembok rumah sakit Naruto mengawasi gerak-gerik lelaki tersebut, pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut tidak bisa melihat wajah perempuan yang sedang bersama dengan lelaki onyx itu, mungkin karena duduknya yang saat ini membelakangi Naruto. Lelaki berambut raven itu sepertinya tengah berbincang dengannya. Tiba-tiba tanpa sengaja pandangan lelaki bermata onyx itu menangkap seorang pemuda yang sejak tadi mengawasinya. Sasuke mengernyit ketika mengetahui siapa pemuda itu. Sang ibu yang menyadari bahwa perhatian sang anak tidak lagi tertuju olehnya-pun mengikuti arah pandang sang anak. Wanita cantik itu berbalik, dan terkejut ketika melihat sosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan iris mata safir yang terlihat salah tingkah. Mungkin karena keberadaannya yang tertangkap basah telah mengamati lelaki bernama Sasuke tersebut.

"Naruto!" Ujar Mikoto, ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju kearah pemuda pirang itu berada.

Sasuke menarik tangan sang Ibu, dan menggeleng. Namun dengan kasar sang ibu menepis tangan sang anak, Sasuke dengan sigap kembali meraih pergelangan tangan sang ibu.

"Kau ini kenapa Sasuke? adikmu sudah pulang tapi kenapa kau menghalangi ibu untuk menemuinya?" Mikoto menatap sang anak dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

Naruto menatap sang pemuda dan wanita bermata onyx itu dari jauh. Lama Naruto memperhatikan wajah sosok wanita yang terlihat tengah beradu mulut dengan lelaki yang pernah ditemuinya tempo hari.

**DEG**

Entah mengapa jantung Naruto berdetak lebih keras ketika menatap paras cantik wanita berambut panjang tersebut. Tiba-tiba perasaan hangat menjalar ke tubuh si pirang, perasaan hangat yang… aneh. Seperti perasaan tenang, nyaman, dan bahagia yang ia rasakan dalam waktu bersamaan. Entah mengapa ia merasa jika ia pernah mengalami perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Tapi, kapan…

'_ibu…'_

'_Jangan panggil aku ibu, anak haram!'_

'_lusa aku ada pentas piano mewakili sekolahku, ibu datang ya…'_

'_Sudah sana pergi, kau membuatku sakit'_

Naruto meremas helaian pirangnya. Suara-suara itu lagi. Naruto memejamkan matanya, merasakan sakit yang luar biasa menjalar ke kepalanya. Salah satu tangannya yang lain meremas dadanya dengan erat, entah mengapa ada rasa sakit di dalam sana. Rasa sakit itu kian menjadi ketika wanita itu kembali memanggil namanya. Tidak kuat berdiri secara perlahan Naruto menurunkan tubuhnya, hingga kini ia tengah berada dalam posisi berjongkok dengan menyandar tiang tembok disampingnya.

Sasuke yang terkejut ketika melihat sang adik yang sepertinya sedang kesakitan itu-pun perlahan berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Tidak peduli jika sebelumnya ia sendiri yang telah melarang sang ibu untuk mendekati sang adik. Dengah hati-hati dan perlahan, Sasuke guncang bahu pemuda pirang yang kini ada dihadapannya. Sepersekian detik tubuh sang adik menegang, wajahnya terlihat pucat dengan peluh yang membasahi wajahnya, dan juga tatapan matanya yang setengah sadar itu.

"Naruto!" ujar Fugaku ketika melihat sang anak yang sepertinya sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik.

Itachi yang sebelumnya telah datang bersama sang ayah juga ikut terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa berada disini. Segera sang Uchiha sulung dan Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan membawanya agar segera mendapatkan perawatan dari pihak rumah sakit. Mikoto hendak mengikuti sang anak, namun sang suami menghentikan langkahnya dan mengatakan bahwa Naruto akan baik-baik saja. Fugaku pun membawa Mikoto kembali keruangannya.

.

.

.

Fugaku, Itachi, dan Sasuke kini tengah duduk di depan ruangan milik Naruto. Di depannya terdapat Minato dan Kushina, wajahnya nampak risau.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan, apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?" Fugaku bertanya kepada lelaki yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

Minato hanya diam, enggan menjawab. Namun genggaman tangan sang istri yang semakin erat membuat lelaki paruh baya ini menghela nafas panjang.

"Kecelakaan membuatnya kehilangan sebagian ingatan, dokter ahli syaraf disana mengatakan bahwa kecelakaan yang dialami Naruto justru membuat beberapa syaraf motoriknya yang semula pasif menjadi berfungsi seperti orang normal pada umumnya. Meskipun harus dilakukan beberapa pembedahan bertahap."

Penjelasan dari Minato membuat sang kepala keluarga Uchiha paham. Fugaku terdiam, mungkin inilah saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan'nya'.

"Minato, aku benar-benar minta maaf sebelumnya…" Fugaku menarik nafas panjang "Mikoto sakit leukemia, hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi…", perkataan Fugaku terhenti, sedikit ragu untuk meneruskan perkataannya. Namun ini adalah jalan satu-satunya untuk menyelamatkan sang istri, "Tolong ijinkan aku meminta sedikit cairan sumsum tulang belakang Naruto…".

Minato terkejut mendengar penuturan dari lelaki yang ada hidapannya. Minato hanya diam, ia tidak menjawab. 'S-sumsum, tulang belakang?', tidak, ia tidak bisa begitu saja memberikan sumsum tulang belakang Naruto kepada Mikoto. Resiko itu terlalu tinggi. Ia tahu bagaimana orang-orang mengatakan rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh seseorang yang diambil sampel tulang belakangnya, bahkan untuk seorang dewasa akan terasa sangat sakit. Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Tidak, ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Maaf, sebagai ayah aku tidak mengijinkan…"

Perkataan Minato membuat Fugaku dan kedua anaknya kecewa. Hanya Naruto seorang yang bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Mikoto. Sebagai seorang suami dan anak, Fugaku, Itachi, dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak ingin kehilangan satu-satunya sosok perempuan yang ada dikeluarganya.

"Minato-san, tolong pikirkan sekali lagi. Aku juga menyayangi Naruto, tapi aku juga tidak ingin kehilangan ibuku. Sedikit cairan sumsum tulang belakang Naruto akan menyelamatkan nyawa ibuku, dan Naruto? Dia tetap akan hidup normal seperti orang pada umumnya" Itachi mencoba meyakinkan Minato, namun sang lelaki bersurai pirang itu tetap diam, tidak berniat membalas perkataan sang Uchiha sulung yang ada di depannya.

"Setelah ini semua berakhir, kami berjanji tidak akan mengganggu kehidupan kalian lagi"

Itachi dan Sasuke memandang sang ayah ragu. Benarkah setelah semua ini berakhir mereka tidak akan pernah bisa lagi bersama dengan Naruto. Tapi, nyawa sang ibu sedang terancam, dan Naruto kini sudah berada di keluarga baik-baik seperti Minato-san dan Kushina-san.

"Anggap saja ini sebagai balas budi setelah membesarkan Naruto selama lima belas tahun sebelumnya" Ujar Sasuke meyakinkan, sedikit sakit ketika mengatakan hal tersebut.

Minato menghela nafas berat, ini semua demi Naruto. Sang istri sendiri yang sejak tadi diam, mulai angkat bicara.

"Bukankah Mikoto juga yang telah melahirkan Naruto? Kurasa tidak ada salahnya membantu"

Baiklah, semua ini untuk membalas budi mereka karena telah membesarkan dan merawat Naruto selama lima belas tahun.

"Baiklah…" jawaban dari Minato tadi membuat ketiga Uchiha tadi menghela nafas, lega.

"Tapi kalian harus berjanji, setelah ini jangan pernah ganggu kehidupan kami dan Naruto lagi"

Dengan sendu ketiga Uchiha tersebut-pun mengangguk, sedikit berat menyetujui permintaan dari lelaki di depannya. Tapi mereka sudah berjanji, ini semua adalah yang terbaik. Mikoto selamat, dan Naruto bersama keluarganya akan hidup bahagia. Ya, semua akan berjalan dengan semestinya.

"Masalah ini nanti akan aku bicarakan dengan Naruto, jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir"

Minato beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ia langkahkan kakinya ke salah satu bilik pintu tempat dimana Naruto berada. Meninggalkan sang istri dan ketiga Uchiha yang lain.

Naruto kini tengah berada di salah satu ruangan di sebuah rumah sakit. Beberapa alat kedokteran tertata rapi di atas meja di sebelah ranjang dimana ia berbaring. Ia bergidik ngeri melihat para perawat yang mulai membersihkan ataupun menyiapkan peralatan yang akan segera mereka gunakan. Tubuh Naruto bergerak gelisah, mulai tidak yakin dengan keputusan yang ia buat sendiri. Seorang suster yang melihat Naruto-pun tersenyum, dibalas dengan cengiran kaku oleh Naruto.

"Tenang saja, ini hanya sebentar"

Naruto mulai mengatur nafasnya. Matanya melirik kearah pintu, dari balik kaca yang terdapat di pintu tersebut, ia melihat sang ayah –Minato tengah menatap dirinya. Naruto tersenyum kepada sang ayah, yang kemudian dibalas dengan gerakan mulut yang membentuk kata 'Ganbatte'. Naruto mengangguk, Minato pun balas tersenyum lembut ke arah sang anak.

Naruto mulai mengingat kejadian sehari yang lalu, kejadian dimana ia menyetujui untuk menjadi pendonor sumsum tulang belakang untuk seorang wanita. Ya, untuk seorang wanita bernama Uchiha Mikoto.

**-Flashback-**

"_Naruto, ayah ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" ujar sang kepala keluarga Namikaze._

_Naruto yang semula berkutat dengan komik yang ada ditangannya itu kemudian memandang sang ayah bingung._

"_Jika ingin bicara, bicara saja, tidak perlu meminta ijin. Ayah ini aneh sekali" Naruto meletakan komik-nya diatas meja, samping ranjang tempat ia berbaring saat ini. Ia menatap sang ayah dengan pandangan heran._

"_Ah-iya, haha" Minato mengacak rambut sang anak pelan, dan berhenti setelah beberapa detik berlalu. "Haah.." Minato menghela nafas panjang, tidak tahu darimana ia harus memulai pembicaraan dengan sang anak._

"_Dulu saat ayah dan ibu sibuk bekerja dan kami hampir tidak memiliki wakktu untuk mengurusmu, kami menitipkanmu pada keluarga teman ayah . Mereka sangat baik, memperlakukanmu seperti keluarga sendiri. Dan itu terjadi selama kurang lebih lima belas tahun. Karena kecalakaan yang menimpamu, mungkin kau tidak ingat" Ujar Minato sembari duduk di tepi ranjang Naruto, Naruto sendiri menyimak perkataan sang ayah dengan sungguh-sungguh._

"_Benarkah? Lima belas tahun itu waktu yang lama, lain kali aku akan menemui mereka dan mengucapkan terima kasih" ujar Naruto kepada sang ayah, Minato mengacak-lagi rambut sang anak pelan._

"_Tapi…"_

"_Tapi apa?" Naruto menunggu kelanjutan dari sang ayah._

"_Ib-maksudku wanita yang merawatmu itu sekarang sedang sakit keras, dia membutuhkan pendonor sumsum tulang belakang. Dan sudah tiga tahun ini belum ada orang yang cocok dengan sumsum tulang belakang miliknya. Jadi…" Minato mulai ragu untuk meneruskan perkataannya._

"_Maksud ayah, aku…"_

"_Ya, mungkin saja kau cocok dan…"_

"_Menjadi pendonor untuknya?"_

_Minato menatap sang anak lembut._

"_Tapi itu semua terserah denganmu Naruto"_

"_Aku mau, ayah" _

_Naruto menatap sang ayah, cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Sedikit terkejut dengan penuturan dari Naruto, Minato hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyum tipis._

"_Kenapa kau mau menjadi pendonornya, Naruto?" Minato menatap anak semata wayangnya, merasa penasaran kenapa sang anak dengan mudah mau menjadi pendonor bagi wanita yang bahkan Naruto sendiri tidak tahu siapa._

"_Entahlah, ketika ayah bercerita mengenai keluarga itu entah mengapa aku merasa…dekat?" Mata Naruto menerawang, mencoba menjelaskan apa yang sedang ia rasakan kepada sang ayah._

_Minato menatap wajah Naruto lama, ia pun mengepalkan tangannya dan mengacungkannya ke arah Naruto. Naruto menatap sang ayah, dan kemudian membalasnya dengan hal sama. Mereka menyentuhkan kedua kepalan tangan mereka. _

"_Laki-laki tidak boleh menarik kembali ucapannya" ucap Minato sembari beranjak dari ranjang Naruto._

"_Tentu saja!" jawab sang pemuda bersurai pirang itu tegas._

_Dan Minato-pun pergi meninggalkan sang anak, dengan senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya._

**-End of Flashback-**

"ARGHHH.."

Suara teriakan menggema di salah satu bilik kamar di sebuah rumah sakit. Suaranya yang keras bahkan sampai terdengar di koridor, luar kamar suara itu berasal. Tiga orang lelaki berambut hitam, seorang lelaki berambut pirang, dan seorang wanita berambut merah. Mereka duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di depan ruangan sumber suara. Kushina dan Minato saling bergenggaman tangan, mencoba untuk tetap bertahan mendengar suara jeritan anaknya yang terasa menyayat hati mereka. Fugaku hanya diam, tangannya terkepal kuat diatas pangkuannya. Itachi sendiri nampak gelisah. Dan Sasuke, yang biasanya selalu menghindar menemani sang ibu untuk terapi kini tampak duduk diam di depan ruangan Naruto. Sesekali ia memijit pangkal hidungnya, dan ia hendak pergi jika sang ayah tidak menarik pergelangan tangannya dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali duduk.

Dan mereka hanya bisa menunggu, menunggu hingga ini semua selesai.

'Naruto, bertahanlah'

.

.

.

-TBC-

Author's Note

Halo semuanya, maaf kelamaan update #kebiasaan. Habis aku kalo nulis itu emang lama, jadi gomen ne! gimana update-an kali ini? Panjaaang kan?. Update-an kali ini aku persembahkan untuk menyambut tahun baru 2013!. Sebenernya mau update cepet, tapi waktu tidak memungkinkan. Dan untuk masalah kecocokan sumsum tulang belakang itu, bener nggak sih? Soalnya aku cuman dapet infonya dari drama korea Endless love, jadi kalo salah ya di bener-benerin #plak.

So, seperti biasa. Silahkan isi daftar hadir di kolom _**review **_!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_Sayangi Aku, Ibu _

Story by Ocana

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**I just want to say, **_**"if you don't like you must go back, right?"**_

* * *

_Lembaran ke lima_

**-Kenangan yang kembali-**

.

.

.

.

Lelaki itu membuka matanya perlahan, menampakan sepasang iris _shappire_ yang indah dibaliknya. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara burung yang berkicau diluar sana. Beberapa daun pun mulai berguguran. Menandakan bahwa awal musim dingin telah tiba. Memang, waktu belum menunjukan tanda bahwa orang-orang akan memulai aktivitasnya. Ini baru pukul setengah lima, bahkan suster yang biasanya akan membangunkannya pun belum datang. Suster?. Ya, pemuda bernama Naruto itu kini tengah berada di salah satu ruang inap di rumah sakit di Konoha. Ini adalah hari ke dua setelah ia resmi menjadi pendonor sumsum tulang belakang untuk seorang wanita bernama Mikoto Uchiha.

Perlahan ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Sedikit ia mengerang karena rasa sakit yang menjalar di punggungnya. Memang pengambilan sumsum tulang belakang itu dilakukan lima hari yang lalu, namun pemuda pirang itu tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa rasa sakitnya masih bisa ia rasakan hingga sekarang. Mengambil sweater diatas meja dan memakainya, pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah jendela setelah sebelumnya ia mengenakan sandal selop yang disediakan untuk pasien rumah sakit. Matahari belum tampak, meskipun langit diatas sana sudah mulai menampakan warna senada iris biru miliknya. Ia mendesah, entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini pikirannya di penuhi oleh sosok wanita berambut hitam yang menjadi penerima donor sumsum tulang belakang miliknya. Ia tidak akan pernah lupa wajah cantik wanita itu ketika tersenyum kepadanya. Perasaan hangat dan bahagia menjalar ketika wanita itu mengumamkan namanya saat mereka bertemu.

Lama dengan pikirannya sendiri, pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang membuka pintu dan hendak masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Naruto…"

Suara lembut dari seorang wanita yang baru saja si pirang itu pikirkan muncul. Membuatnya terkejut dan menoleh cepat kearahnya. Ia pun hendak menghampiri sang pemilik suara ketika sang wanita menggeleng pelan. Dan memberikan _gesture_ agar si bungsu duduk di ranjang miliknya. Naruto menatap tak mengerti, bukankah wanita di depannya ini tidak boleh keluar ruang isolasi tanpa ijin dari dokter? Bukankah wanita bernama Mikoto itu seharusnya masih mengenakan baju pasien rumah sakit? Bukannya mengenakan baju terusan tanggung berwarna krem dengan jaket tipis berwarna biru tua. Bahkan seorang pasien tidak perlu memakai sepatu _high-heels _setinggi empat senti.

"Aku baik-baik saja, dokter sudah memperbolehkanku pulang hari ini"

Ujar wanita berambut panjang itu seolah bisa membaca pikiran pemuda yang ada di depannya. Naruto sendiri hanya membalas dengan anggukan singkat, mencoba mengerti. Namun sedetik kemudian ia membuka mulut, hendak berbicara.

"Tapi, bukankah ini terlalu pagi untuk berkemas-kemas? Bahkan belum banyak orang yang beraktivitas, **Mikoto- **_**san **_?"

Mikoto tertegun beberapa saat mendengar panggilan baru baginya yang keluar dari pemuda pirang di depannya. Ia merasa aneh, meskipun sudah beberapa kali ia mendengarnya ketika mereka bertemu. Ia harus membiasakan diri, ia tahu bahwa anak-'nya' mengalami amnesia. Dan ia tidak mau memaksa pemuda bersurai pirang itu untuk mengingat dirinya. Ia hanya ingin Naruto mengingat semua dengan sendirinya, dan ia tidak ingin membebani pikiran anak bungsunya. Biarlah tuhan yang mengatur, meskipun ia sendiri tidak yakin bagaimana sikap Naruto sesudahnya.

"Um… Mikoto-_san_, dimana anda tinggal?"

Ujar Naruto ragu, ia hanya tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang menyusup diantara mereka berdua. Mikoto menautkan keadua alisnya, namun kemudian dia tersenyum tulus.

"B-bagaimana pun, Mikoto-_san _pernah mengasuhku. Setidaknya aku bisa berkunjung kerumah anda setelah keluar dari rumah sakit"

Naruto menunduk, tidak berani menatap sang lawan bicara. Bagaimanapun bagi Naruto, Mikoto adalah orang baru baginya. Sehingga membuat pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu sedikit tidak nyaman memulai pembicaraannya dengannya. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Melihat tingkah aneh sang putra bungsu membuat Mikoto terkikik geli. Ia mengelus surai kepirangan putra bungsu-nya, Naruto sendiri tidak keberatan akan hal itu.

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya ini pertemuan kita yang terakhir"

Naruto menatap wanita disampingnya dengan cepat, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Hatinya mencelos mendengar pernyataan dari wanita yang kini keberadaannya mulai membuat pemuda pirang itu nyaman. Mikoto bisa melihat keterkejutan dari mata putra bungsunya. Ia pun berdiri, hingga kini wanita bersurai _raven_ itu tepat dihadapan putra bungsunya. Ia sedikit membungkuk, dan tanpa ragu menarik kedua bahu Naruto kedalam pelukannya. Untuk beberapa saat Naruto tertegun. Bukankah belum lama ini mereka bertemu? Dan sebentar lagi mereka berpisah. Entah mengapa rasa sakit kembali hinggap di dadanya. Naruto tidak suka ini. Bukan karena ia tidak suka dengan pelukan hangat wanita di depannya, sungguh ia menikmatinya. Namun ia lebih tidak menyukai dengan atmosfir yang kini sedang melingkupi mereka berdua. Cahaya matahari perlahan menerobos melalui jendela, membuat tubuh kedua ibu-anak itu terselimuti oleh lapisan emas transparan yang hangat. Dengan ragu pemuda pirang ia menyentuh punggung wanita yang kini tengah memeluk dirinya, mencoba memberikan pelukan yang sama hangatnya. Sayang, wanita itu telah menarik kembali tangannya. Membuat kedua tangan tan Naruto menggantung.

"Tapi… kenapa?"

Naruto berujar lirih, namun tentu indra pendengaran Mikoto masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Sepasang _shappire_ Naruto menatap onyx wanita paruh baya itu dengan pandangan menuntut. Mungkin tanpa Naruto sadari, kebiasaan sasuke telah menurun kepadanya.

"B-bukankah anda sudah sembuh? Dan bukankah anda tidak perlu pergi kemana-mana lagi?"

Naruto terdiam, ia terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa keuda _shappire_ miliknya telah basah. Dengan cepat ia hapus dengan lengan bajunya. Melihat putra bungsunya menangis membuat Mikoto sedih, hatinya serasa teriris-iris ketika melihat butiran bening itu jatuh dari kedua kelopak _shappire_ milik sang anak. Wanita berambut _raven _ itu menatap pemuda yang kini tengah sibuk membersihkan air mata yang terus menyeruak keluar melalui _shappire_ miliknya.

Mikoto tidak bisa memberikan alasan kepada putra bungsunya kenapa ia harus pergi, ini adalah janji yang harus dipenuhi oleh keluarga Uchiha.

Janji yang telah disepakati oleh kedua belah pihak.

Uchiha Fugaku dan Namikaze Minato.

.

.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Dimana Naruto?"_

_Seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang itu menatap kearah satu-satunya orang yang kini berada di dekatnya. Uchiha Itachi, sang anak sulung. Pemuda dengan rambut panjang yang diikat rapi itu hanya bisa memalingkan wajah. Tidak berani menatap onyx milik sang ibu yang baru bangun dari koma yang dialaminya. Ya, Mikoto koma selama dua hari setelah ia menjalani pencangkokan sumsum tulang belakang. Namun ketiga lelaki bermarga Uchiha disana bisa bernapas lega setelah mengetahui kondisi sang ibu yang berangsur mulai membaik._

"_Mulai sekarang lupakanlah Naruto, bu"_

_Perkataan Itachi tadi sukses membuat sang ibu terkejut. Apa maksud dari sang anak sulung._

"_Itachi, apa maksudmu?" _

_Suara Mikoto meninggi, membuat Sasuke dengan cepat mendekat kearah sang ibu. Mencoba menenangkan. Hening beberapa saat, ketiga lelaki yang ada disana hanya diam. Tidak ada salah satu diantara mereka yang berinisiatif untuk membuka suara. mereka merasa enggan untuk membicarakan ini, mereka tidak bisa melihat bagaimana wajah terpukulnya sang Uchiha Mikoto jika mengetahui tentang perjanjian yang dibuat oleh kedua kepala keluarga Uchiha-Namikaze. Tapi disini Mikoto butuh penjelasan. Atas dasar apa mereka menyuruh sang nyonya Uchiha untuk melupakan darah dagingnya sendiri. Bahkan sesungguhnya tanpa Mikoto ketahui bahwa bagi ketiga lelaki disana merasa bahwa perjanjian itu terlalu menyakitkan untuk diingat, tak terkecuali bagi sang kepala keluarga. Uchiha Fugaku. Mereka masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka harus dipisahkan oleh salah satu anggota keluarga yang paling mereka sayangi._

"_Perjanjian…"_

_Sang kepala keluarga akhirnya membuka suara._

"_Perjanjian?"_

_Mikoto mengulangi perkataan sang suami, ia tatap onyx milik lelaki yang dicintainya. Ciri khas yang dimiliki oleh semua klan Uchiha._

"_Pendonor sumsum tuulang belakangmu adalah Naruto…"_

_Pernyataan dari sang suami membuat Mikoto terkejut. Mulutnya terbuka seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun tidak ada satu patah kata pun yang keluar dari sana. Ia terlalu terkejut, bagaimana mungkin ia hidup dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa anaknya._

"_Fugaku, jangan bilang…"_

"_Ya, sebagai balasannya kita tidak lagi menampakkan diri didepan mereka, terutama… Naruto"_

_Perkataan terakhir dari Fugaku membuat Mikoto tak kuasa mengalirkan air mata. Tidak, tidak mungkin ia harus menjauhi darah dagingnya sendiri. Meskipun Naruto sendiri berasal dari sebuah hubungan yang terlarang, sebuah hubungan tanpa ikatan yang disebut-_

_Dosa._

"_Kita tidak bisa membatalkannya, karena ini menyangkut hukum. Dan… ini satu-satunya cara yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas kebaikan Minato- yang telah memberikan kesempurnaan kepada anak kita…"_

_Air mata yang selama ini Itachi bendung mengalir perlahan, tak ada suara. Namun wajah kecewa yang ditunjukannya mampu mewakili semuanya. Sasuke sendiri hanya diam tak bergeming, namun setelahnya tanpa meminta ijin sang ayah ia pun melengang pergi. Membawa berton-ton beban yang kini menghinggapi dirinya._

_Mikoto sendiri hanya bisa meluapkan emosinya didalam pelukan sang suami. Penyesalannya selama ini ternyata sia-sia. Penyesalannya atas apa yang ia perbuat kepada putra bungsunya. Perbuatan bodohnya yang telah menyakiti hati Naruto, dan hanya diterima oleh sang bungsu dengan senyuman tulus. Penyakit leukemia yang dialaminya seakan belum cukup untuk menebus semua perbuatannya. Bahkan kematiannya tidak akan cukup untuk menebus semua dosa yang telah ia perbuat kepada sang anak terakhir. Dan sebesar apapun penyesalannya, tidak akan bisa membuat Naruto kembali ke sisinya. Mikoto mengerti maksud dari perkataan terakhir sang suami. Dengan keberadaan Minato dan Kushina disisinya, mungkin akan membuat pemuda pirang itu merasa lebih baik. Terlebih apa yang mereka berikan kepada Naruto adalah hal yang tak akan pernah bisa ditebus olehnya. Ya, sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia berikan kepada sang anak._

_._

_._

_Kesempurnaan._

* * *

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mikoto menghela nafas berat, ia menatap Naruto lama. Sampai akhirnya pemuda pirang itu balas menatap kedua onyx di depannya.

"Naruto…?"

Mikoto berjalan kearah jendela, menatap kearah luar. Beberapa petugas rumah sakit sepertinya sudah memulai aktivitasnya, ada juga yang sebaliknya malah pulang meninggalkan rumah sakit. Mungkin pergantian _shift _kerja, pikirnya.

Kedua alis pirang Naruto bertaut, menunggu perkataan selanjutnya dari sosok wanita yang sudah berdiri di depannya sejak beberapa menit yang lau.

"Maukah kau…"

Mikoto menggantungkan pertanyaannya. Setitik rasa ragu menetes di dirinya. Entah mengapa perasaan yakin yang sudah tertanam didirinya sejak ia menginjakan kaki disini perlahan mulai tergantikan oleh rasa ragu yang menyesakan. Hati nurani sang wanita berambut raven itu kini tengah berkemelut dengan salah satu jiwanya yang lain. Ego dan naluri seorang ibu menjadi satu, seakan dua hal itu menjadi sesuatu yang benar sehingga keduanya menjadi sama-sama penting. Tapi hanya ini waktu yang dimilikinya. Ya, hanya hari ini.

"Menghabiskan hari ini bersamaku?"

* * *

Minato dan Kushina berjalan berdampingan, menuju kesalah satu ruang rawat inap putra semata wayang mereka. Kedua pasangan serasi itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu _lift, _dan lelaki berambut pirang memilih untuk menekan salah satu tombol di sana. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat pintu _lift _itu terbuka, mengingat waktu saat ini baru menunjukan pukul 10.05 pagi. Tentu belum banyak orang yang datang berkunjung. Kedua orang tua itu memutuskan datang satu jam lebih awal untuk mengunjungi sang anak. Baru saja tadi malam mereka bertemu dengan Naruto, dan mereka sudah kembali merindukannya.

Sebenarnya tidak ada alasan khusus untuk membiarkan putra mereka tinggal lebih lama dirumah sakit dan cuti sementara dari sekolahnya. Dan Minato tidak peduli jika sang anak harus tinggal kelas untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ya, Naruto sempat tidak naik kelas ketika kecelakaan merenggutnya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Minato tidak keberatan dengan hal itu, meskipun Naruto harus menanggung malu atas segala ejekan dari teman-temannya.

Operasi pencangkokan sumsum tulang belakang beberapa waktu yang lalu pun tidak mengalami masalah. Bahkan bisa dikatakan sempurna. Mereka hanya khawatir dengan keadaan sang pemuda pirang, terlebih sang ayah. Ia ingin Naruto pulang dengan keadaan yang benar-benar sehat, sang anak telah mengalami operasi dengan jumlah yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Hal itu membuatnya sangsi apabila membiarkan sang anak keluar rumah sakit lebih cepat, apalagi sebelumnya ia mengetahui bahwa Naruto sering demam akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin efek obat-obatan belum hilang sepenuhnya tutur sang dokter kepada kedua pasang suami istri itu. Keadaan Naruto yang sangat rentan menjadi salah satu faktornya.

Tak terasa kini kedua orang itu sudah berada di depan kamar sang putra. Tanpa ragu Minato membuka pintu yang ada di depannya.

"NARU-

-to?"

* * *

Seorang wanita berambut panjang dan seorang pemuda berambut pirang kini tengah berada didalam salah satu gerbong kereta. Mungkin beberapa orang yang melihatnya tidak akan percaya bahwa kedua orang itu adalah sepasang ibu dan anak. Bagaimana tidak? Mata, rambut, dan warna kulit. Mereka benar-benar berbeda. Tapi sang wanita berambut raven itu sama sekali tidak peduli, cukup dirinya dan beberapa orang Uchiha saja yang tahu mengenai hubungan sedarah mereka.

Mereka berdua hendak pergi untuk mengunjungi suatu tempat di daerah Iwa. Mengingat disana banyak sekali wisata alam yang cocok untuk mereka menghabiskan waktu terakhir mereka. Naruto sama sekali tidak memprotes usulan wanita yang mengajaknya, ia tidak mau ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Mikoto memperhatikan pemuda pirang disampingnya, pemuda itu tengah menatap kearah luar kaca jendela kereta. Pemandangan alam diluar sana sangat indah, tak heran jika pemuda pirang itu lebih memilih untuk melihat kearah luar jendela dari pada sekedar untuk berbincang dengan wanita disebelahnya. Mereka berdua duduk bersisian, dengan Naruto yang memilih untuk duduk di sisi dekat dengan jendela. Wanita berambut panjang itu pun berinisiatif untuk mengambil beberapa makanan dari dalam tas yang sudah ia persiapkan ketika mereka di stasiun tadi. Mengambil sebuah kaleng jus jeruk dan menempelkannya ke pipi sang anak, hal tersebut lantas membuat si bungsu terkejut. Mikoto hanya tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi terkejut Naruto, dan Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut ikut tersenyum. Mungkin keputusan untuk menghabiskan hari bersama wanita –pengasuhnya ketika kecil- itu tidak buruk. Karena nyatanya ia sama sekali tidak merasa sungkan, sebaliknya ia menikmati kebersamaan bersama wanita disampingnya.

Ya, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pergi bersama ke suatu tempat kali ini. Hanya untuk hari ini saja mereka memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Naruto sendiri menyetujui ajakan Mikoto, meskipun sedikit merasa bersalah karena tidak meminta ijin kedua orang tuanya. Ia takut jika kedua orang tuanya melarangnya untuk pergi. Bagaimana tidak? Sikap kedua orang tuanya yang terlihat kaku di depan keluarga Uchiha membuat Naruto yakin jika kedua orang tuanya tidak akan mengijikannya untuk pergi bersama salah satu keluarga Uchiha itu. Terlebih dengan wanita di sebelahnya.

"Mikoto-_san_?" Mikoto menatap pemuda di sebelahnya, dan mengernyitkan dahi.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu" ujar Mikoto dengan nada tidak suka, membuat Naruto menatap wanita disampingnya dengan bingung.

"Kau bisa memanggilku ibu, jika kau mau."

Mikoto menenggak kaleng minumannya, tidak menatap pemuda pirang disampingnya. Ia menghela nafas pelan ketika tidak mendapat respon dari sang anak, ia memaklumi jika Naru-

"Ibu"

Mikoto melihat kearah sang anak cepat, apakah ia salah dengar atau memang sang putra bungsunya mengatakan sesuatu tadi.

"Ibu, hehehe. Bukankah kau juga ibu yang telah mengasuhku, jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau kau kupangil ibu juga." ujar Naruto dengan senyum lima jari miliknya.

Mikoto tertegun sesaat, dan setelahnya memeluk pemuda yang tingginya hampir menyamai dirinya. Membuat Naruto merasakan sensasi aneh yang hangat menjalar dihatinya. Meskipun di dalam hati Mikoto sedikit kecewa karena sang anak tidak mengingat dirinya sebagai sang ibu kandung asli. Tapi biarlah. Dengan sang bungsu yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan ibu, itu sudah cukup baginya. Sudah lama ia merindukan suara panggilan ibu yang keluar dari mulut sang anak bungsu. Dan hal ini sudah cukup mengobati rasa rindunya.

"Eh?"

"Ada apa Mi- Ah, maksudku ibu?" Naruto menatap sang ibu dengan khawatir.

"Badanmu panas, Naruto. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" kini balik sang ibu yang menatap si _blonde _dengan pandangan khawatir. Mikoto mengeluarkan plester kompres demam yang tadi sempat dibelinya, ia sudah menduga kalau hal itu akan terjadi. Selama ini ia selalu memperhatikan keadaan Naruto, jadi berita tentang sang anak yang sering mengalami demam tentu sudah ia ketahui. Mikoto menyingkap rambut sang anak dan menempelkan plester itu di dahi tan Naruto. Mikoto mengerutkan dari ketika Naruto sendiri hanya meringis geli. "Apa kau membawa obatmu?" ujar Mikoto sembari membenahi jaket sang anak. Ini sudah memasuki musim dingin, dan ia tak ingin Naruto terserang flu. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Membuat Mikoto berdecak kesal dan menatap sang anak dengan pandangan tidak suka. Sehingga mengingatkan Naruto pada suatu hal yang telah ia lupakan.

Pandangan itu…

"_Selamat ulang tahun ibu.."_

"_Pergi kau anak haram!"_

"_I-ibu jangan seperti itu, aku tidak suka bu…"_

"_Kau pikir aku peduli kau suka atau tidak?"_

Tubuh Naruto bergetar, lagi-lagi suara-suara itu terngiang di kepala Naruto. ia benci suara itu. Entah mengapa ketika suara-suara itu terdengar tubuh Naruto mendadak menegang, perasaan sedih dan takut secara bersamaan ia rasakan. Perasaan sakit hati yang membuat perutnya menjadi panas. Kedua bola mata _shappire _nya kini tidak fokus, bergerak ke segala arah. Banyak keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Mikoto yang melihat hal itu menjadi lebih khawatir dari sebelumnya.

"Kau kenapa sayang?"

Mikoto hendak menghapus keringat dari pelipis sang anak ketika Naruto menepis tangan sang ibu dengan kasar, ia pun mulai menggigiti jari-jarinya sendiri –hal yang ia lakukan ketika merasa takut. Mikoto terkejut dengan sikap yang Naruto tunjukan padanya tadi.

Naruto semakin tidak bisa di kendalikan lagi. Bahkan kini ia mulai menggigiti jari-jarinya dengan beringas. Dan hal itu membuat Mikoto takut jika hal tersebut akan menyakiti diri Naruto sendiri.

Dengan hati-hati tangan putih Mikoto mencoba menyentuh pergelangan tangan sang anak, mencoba menghentikan aktivitas Naruto yang masih setia mengigiti jari-jari kuku tangan miliknya. Gerbong kereta yang mereka naiki cukup lengang, sehingga tidak cukup banyak orang yang memperhatikan kedua ibu-anak itu.

Dan, berhasil.

Kini pergelangan tangan pemuda _blonde _itu ada di genggaman sang ibu. Tanpa ragu lagi, wanita berambut raven itu segera menarik pergelangan tangan sang anak dan langsung membawanya kedalam dekapannya. Mengelus surai kepirangan milik Naruto dengan lembut dan hati-hati. Memberikan ketenangan kepada pemuda blonde di dekapannya, sehingga secara perlahan dan pasti Naruto mulai tenang. Hingga akhirnya pemuda pirang itu terlelap di dalam dekapan sang ibu. Dan pada saat itu juga Mikoto mulai berpikir,

Bahwa pulang kembali ke Konoha adalah pilihan yang terbaik.

* * *

.

.

.

…

"_BAA!"_

"_Naruto!"_

_Seorang lelaki bermata onyx terpekik kaget ketika membuka pintu ruang kerja miliknya. Setelah sebelumnya terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang mengharuskan pemuda raven itu menghentikan aktivitasnya, kini lelaki bermata onyx itu harus terkejut ketika mendapati kepala bersuraikan blonde menyembul dari balik pintu ruang kerjanya. Di dalam ruangan itu tidak hanya ada Sasuke, Itachi dan sang ayah yang juga terkejut mendengar suara si bungsu itu pun ada disana. Membuat kedua orang itu harus menghentikan percakapan bisnis mereka._

"_Sedang apa kau disini?" Sasuke memandang sang adik dengan tatapan sinis. Membuat si pirang mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, dan Sasuke sendiri hanya mendengus geli. Ia pun memberikan gesture kepada si blonde untuk masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya, bertemu dengan sang ayah dan sang kakak, Itachi._

"_Tidak ada, hanya ingin kemari saja" Naruto pun berjalan mendekati salah satu sofa diruangan itu, dengan sang ayah dan Itachi yang sudah terlebih dulu disana._

"_Sebaiknya kau langsung pulang saja, kami akan lama disini" Ujar sang ayah sembari menggeser sedikit tubuhnya, memberi ruang duduk bagi sang anak._

"_Tidak mau. Dirumah sepi, tidak ada ibu" balas si blonde tanpa menatap sang ayah, ia masih sibuk dengan isi tasnya. _

_Tak lama kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah komik dari tangannya. Meletakkan kruk-nya dengan hati-hati dan kemudian membaringkan diri di sofa dengan pangkuan sang ayah sebagai bantalnya. Fugaku duduk di sofa panjang sedangkan Itachi dan Sasuke duduk di sofa tunggal dekat sang ayah. Ketiga Uchiha itu menghela nafas. Mood bekerja mereka sedikit terganggu dengan perkataan Naruto barusan. Fugaku menyandarkan punggungnya, dan perlahan mengelus surai kepirangan milik sang anak. Lama ia tatap wajah tan Naruto lama. Ia tak habis pikir. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa begitu sangat menyayangi anak yang bahkan sama sekali tidak hubungan darah dengannya. dan ia juga tak habis pikir. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto masih merindukan ibu yang telah mencoba membunuhnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Tanpa Fugaku sadari sentuhan lembut darinya telah membuat sang anak terlelap dengan baju seragam yang masih melekat di tubuh sang blonde. Itachi dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat sang adik, mereka beruntung masih diijinkan untuk melihat wajah ceria Naruto sampai sekarang. Mereka benar-benar berterimakasih kepada Tuhan karena telah menyelamatkan sang adik untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Mereka berjanji, apapun yang terjadi mereka akan menjaga senyuman itu. Selamanya._

TOK TOK TOK!

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan seorang Uchiha berwajah tegas. Kedua alisnya saling bertaut ketika tak sengaja indra pendengarannya menangkap suara gaduh dari luar ruangannya. Tanpa buang waktu ia pun akhirnya melangkahkan kaki menuju sumber suara. Namun sayang, baru saja Fugaku membuka pintu di depannya ia sudah disambut bogem mentah oleh lelaki bersurai pirang. Bukan, bukan Naruto. Melainkan Naruto dalam versi dewasa. Ya, Minato.

Fugaku oleng ke belakang. Bahkan Sasuke dan Itachi tidak bisa menahan serangan dari lelaki bersurai pirang yang kini tengah ditahan oleh petugas keamanan setelah menyerang presedir perusahaan mereka. Sasuke segera membantu sang ayah berdiri. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibir Fugaku, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

"KEMBALIKAN NARUTO!"

Dan dengan perkataan Minato tadi Fugaku akhirnya mengerti. Bahwa akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Mikoto menatap sang anak yang tengah tidur terlelap di atas _futon_. Mereka kini berada di dalam sebuah rumah peristirahatan di kota Iwa. Tempat tujuan awal mereka. Sebenarnya Mikoto telah memutuskan untuk membawa Naruto kembali ke Konoha. Namun sayang, sesampainya di Iwa petugas stasiun menyampaikan bahwa keberangkatan kereta selanjutnya ditunda untuk sementara waktu. Petugas tidak bisa memberikan kejelasan kapan waktu kereta akan kembali beroperasi, mereka hanya mengatakan bahwa mungkin besok kereta sudah bisa kembali beroperasi. Dan Mikoto tidak mungkin berada lebih lama lagi distasiun dengan Naruto yang demam. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyewa sebuah kamar di penginapan sederhana di dekat stasiun.

Mikoto kembali mengecek pemanas ruangan di sudut ruangan. Memastikan bahwa bara api disana masih dalam keadaan menyala. Kembali ia merapikan selimut sang putra bungsu. Badan Naruto yang kecil memudahkan Mikoto untuk membawa sang anak ke penginapan. Sebenarnya postur tubuh Naruto tidaklah tidak bisa dibilang normal untuk pemuda seusianya, kelainan tulang belakang yang dulu di deritanya membuat pertumbuhan si _blonde_ menjadi sedikit terganggu. Sehingga tinggi tubuhnya menjadi lebih pendek untuk pemuda seusianya. Mikoto menatap sedih pemuda di depannya. Ia menyesal telah membuat Naruto menjadi seperti ini. Ia menyesal telah mencoba menggugurkan Naruto dengan menelan segala macam obat pembunuh. Bersyukurlah karena Tuhan masih menyayangi Naruto. Memberikan pemuda pirang itu kehidupan dengan konsekwensi berat yang harus ditanggungnya.

Mikoto mengambil kain basah yang ia letakkan di leher sang anak, membasahinya dan kembali meletakannya ketempat semula. Cara yang biasa dilakukan untuk meredakan demam dengan mengompres di beberapa bagian lipatan pada tubuh.

"Engh… i-ibu"

Lamunan wanita berambut panjang itu buyar ketika mendengar lenguhan lirih dari pemuda _blonde _di depannya. Mata Naruto kini menatap wanita disampingnya sayu, keringat masih setia menempel di sekitar wajahnya. Mikoto-pun mengambil beberapa helai _tissue_ dan mengusapkannya kewajah sang anak.

"I-ibu…" Naruto menatap sang ibu lama.

"Iya, ibu disini sayang" ujar Mikoto seraya membantu sang anak bangun dari tidur singkatnya.

Naruto sandarkan tubuhnya pada sang ibu, masih terlalu lemah untuk menegakkan tubuhnya sendiri. Masih dalam keadaan yang sama perlahan wanita bermata onyx itu meraih cangkir teh yang ada di dekatnya. Masih cukup hangat untuk diminumkan ke sang anak. Naruto sendiri menikmati setiap tegukan air beraroma tenang itu melewati kerongkongannya. Mikoto kembali meletakkan cangkir teh itu disampingnya. Dan setelahnya menyadari bahwa sang anak masih setia memperhatikannya. Kedua bola mata _shappire _si pirang memandang sang ibu lekat. Posisinya yang setengah berbaring membuatnya harus mendongak agar bisa menatap paras cantik sang ibu yang kini tengah menatapnya dari samping.

"Kenapa kau memandang ibu seperti itu?" Mikoto menautkan kedua alisnya, memandang Naruto dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ibu?"

"Iya, ini ibu. Akh- m-maksudku Kushina dia…"

"Dimana ayah, kak Itachi dan kak Sasuke?"

"N-Naruto?" Mikoto menatap sang anak dengan ragu, 'mungkinkah…'

"Iya ibu, gomen ne, sudah membuat ibu khawa-"

Mikoto pun memeluk Naruto seketika, membiarkan sang anak yang tak sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya. Diciumnya helaian pirang sang anak. Ia tidak percaya jika Naruto-nya kini telah mengingatnya. Ia sangat bahagia. Naruto sendiri juga tak bisa menahan rasa bahagianya. Ia bahagia, ternyata apa yang ia impikan selama ini akhirnya tidak menjadi sia-sia. Tuhan telah mendengar doanya.

"Maafkan ibu Naruto, maaf. Akan ibu lakukan apapun, asalkan kau mau memaafkanku Naruto." Mikoto menutup matanya rapat sembari menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali, berharap sang anak mau memaafkannya. Air matanya mengalir deras dari kedua kelopak onyx miliknya. Namun isak tangisnya seketika terhenti, saat ia mendengar suara isak tangis yang lain. Naruto telah menangis di dalam pelukannya, Mikoto mengusap helaian pirang sang anak yang tengah menenggelamkam wajah tampannya di bahu sang ibu. Bisa Mikoto rasakan hembusan nafas panas sang anak yang menerpa kulit lehernya.

"I-ibu, jangan menangis lagi. Aku tidak suka" Mikoto bisa mendengar suara lirih di sela-sela isak tangis sang anak, dan ia pun semakin mempererat pelukan ke sang anak. "Uhuk, Uhuk", kini suara batuk pun ikut menyertai suasana bahagia diantara mereka. Mikoto yang tampak khawatir pun melepas pelukannya dan perlahan kembali membaringkan sang anak diatas _futon. _Baju yang dikenakan oleh pemuda pirang itu basah. Mungkin keringat akibat demam yang dialaminya.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat, kau belum sepenuhnya pulih. Dan ibu tidak ingin kau sakit."

Mikoto pun berdiri, hendak mengambil baju tidur yang sebelumnya telah disiapkan pemilik penginapan di dalam sebuah lemari besar dikamar itu. Namun segera Naruto menarik ujung rok milik sang ibu, Membuat Mikoto mengulum senyum manis miliknya. Ia tahu, mungkin Naruto takut jika ia akan pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Ibu tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?" Naruto menatap sang ibu dengan sayu, wajahnya tampak ketakutan. Sepertinya ia takut jika sang ibu akan meninggalkannya. Mikoto sendiri hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Ibu hanya ingin mengambil baju sayang, lihat, bajumu basah karena keringat" Mikoto pun mengambil satu stel baju tidur dan membawanya ke sang anak. Sebuah baskom berisi air sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya. Perlahan ia mulai melucuti satu persatu pakaian sang anak. Membersihkan beberapa bagian tubuh Naruto dengan kain basah dan kembali memakaikannya baju.

"Aku jadi terlihat seperti anak kecil saja, hehehe" ujar Naruto dengan senyuman lima jari miliknya, terlihat aneh dengan wajah pucat yang nampak diwajahnya. Mikoto mendengus geli melihat tingkah laku sang anak.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kau istirahat" Mikoto mengambil tempat disisi sang anak, memiringkan tubuhnya dan mengusap helaian pirang milik Naruto.

"Tapi janji, ibu tidak boleh pergi meninggalkanku" Naruto menatap sang ibu dengan pandangan menuntut. Ia benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya tadi.

"Iya, kau boleh menggenggam tangan ibu selama kau tidur. Jadi, kau bisa memastikan jika ibu akan tetap disini." Mikoto tersenyum menanggapi pemuda _blonde _di depannya. Naruto sendiri setuju akan hal itu. Ia pun menggenggam tangan sang ibu erat dan mulai menikmati usapan lembut dari tangan sang ibu yang lain. Tanpa ia sadari ia mulai masuk kedalam dunia mimpi, dan perlahan membuat genggaman tangan itu melemah. Meninggalkan ruang kosong diantaranya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Perlahan kedua kelopak _tan _itu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang iris biru yang nampak terkejut. Iris _shappire _itu bergerak ke segala arah, ini bukanlah tempat dimana ia dan sang ibu berada. Ia terkejut ketika sepasang iris biru itu menangkap beberapa alat kedokteran tertancap ditubuhnya. Selang oksigen, jarum infus, dan detector jantung yang tersambung dengan kabel didada dan kedua pelipisnya. Ini bukanlah penginapan yang ia dan sang ibu sewa. Ini adalah rumah sakit!. Ya, ini rumah sakit. Dan yang paling mengerikan adalah ia sama sekali tidak menemukan keberadaan sang ibu. Nafas Naruto memburu, sehingga menimbulkan suara pada sebuah komputer disampingnya. Tanpa ia sadari air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya.

'Tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!'

Dan selanjutnya orang-orang berbaju putih pun masuk, membuat suara-suara logam yang saling beradu tertangkap oleh kedua indra pendengarannya.

* * *

**~TBC~**

Author's Note

Halo, Minna. Gomen ne, aku lama banget updatenya. Maklum author habis Ujian Nasional, jadi fokus belajar dulu deh. Berhubung sudah memasuki masa-masa pengangguran jadinya bisa aktif lagi deh. Trus flashdisk author rusak, jadi fanfict-fanfict nya pada rusak. Padahal di properties FD-nya ke isi, tapi waktu diliat nggak ada. Kayaknya kena virus. Mohon saran buat yang tahu macam beginian .. T T. Hontou ni gomenasai !. Terima kasih buat semua pendukung author, terimakasih semangatnya. Author akan berusaha lebih keras. Oke see ya.

_**Eh, jangan lupa isi daftar hadir di kolom review!**_


End file.
